Cesta k sobě
by Amratin
Summary: AU: Thorův syn dospívá a Loki je jediný, kdo může připravit chlapce na to, co ho v žádném případě nemůže potkat. Souvisí s Na trůně sedí Loki a dalšími s tím spojenými příběhy. Obsahuje proto vlastní postavu Toma Fostera, syna Thora a Jane Fosterové, který po své babičce zdědil kouzelnické nadání. Lze však číst samostatně. Předběžné varování: genderfluid Loki.
1. Chapter 1

Loki opět seděl v trůně Všeotce a vyčkával. Už měli každou chvíli přijít. Prsty si poťukával po zlaté rukojeti Gungniru s pohledem upřeným před sebe. Dávali si na čas. Nejspíš uvázli s Heimdallem za jazyk. Nebylo by to poprvé ani naposledy. Konečně se k němu hrdě blížily dva stíny.

Loki ze svých hostů nespouštěl oči. Nevnímal je jako svou kořist, ale přesto ostražitě čekal na jejich slova. Čekal na obvinění. Proč by jinak za ním kdo chodil? Pro radu stěží. I když i zázraky se jednou za čas stanou. Král Asgardu držel na své tváři znepokojující úsměv.

„Bratře, je třeba, aby sis s ním pohovořil," Thorův hlas zaburácel místností. Hromovládce přitom ukazoval na svého dospívajícího syna.

„Taky tě zdravím, Thore, Tome," řekl Loki svým vemlouvavým hlasem.

„Ahoj, strejdo. Jak se máš?" Tom se snažil oddálit nevyhnutelné.

„Nemohu si stěžovat," zavtipkoval Loki. „Tak co se stalo tak závažného na Midgardu, že si s tím _mocný Thor_ neví rady?" Loki na své tváři vykouzlil neodolatelný úšklebek. Thor se však pro dnešní den zdál imunní vůči všem Lokiho snahám, vyvézt vládce bouří z jeho klidu.

Thor se otočil ke svému synu: „Vyslovíš to ty, nebo mám já." Chlapec mlčel jako zařezaný. Thor se proto od něho odvrátil a věnoval svou pozornost Lokimu. „Tom si našel družku."

„Ještě to není moje družka. Vždyť jsme neměli ani první rande. Jen se držíme za ruce a občas si dáme pusu. Nic víc," okamžitě se začal Tom obhajovat, rudý až za ušima.

Loki je tiše vyslechl, přestože v něm pomalu narůstal hněv. Snažil se přesvědčit sám sebe o opaku, byl přece klidný. Nedařilo se mu. Existoval jen jediný způsob, jak by mohl uhasit své rozhořčení: „A proč jsi s tím přišel za mnou, Thore?" Měl v úmyslu zůstat neutrální, ale jeho snaha se vymkla kontrole ve chvíli, kdy otevřel ústa. „Jestli mi řekneš, že to má co dělat s tím, že tvoje lidská žena zemřela a já jsem tvoje další volba ještě před Sif, tak můžeš okamžitě odejít. Já s tvým synem nebudu řešit ženské problémy." Loki provokativně upustil na zem Gungnir větší silou, než bylo potřeba.

„O čem to mluví?" zašeptal Tom ke svému otci.

Loki si svého synovce podezřívavě prohlédl. Sestoupil z trůnu, ale dal si dobrý pozor, aby zůstal o schod výš a převyšoval své příbuzné. Pak se vrátil pohledem zpátky k bratrovi. „Vysvětli mi, co tě s tvým synem dovedlo až ke mně."

Thor viditelně znervózněl. „Jen mi tak přišlo na mysl, jestli nebude mít stejnou… kondici jako ty. Víš, ta vaše magie a tak."

Bratři při vzpomínce suše polkli. Ani jeden z nich si nepřál pro Toma to, co kdysi postihlo jeho strýce. „Takže nakonec spolu budeme řešit ženské problémy," řekl Loki o poznání klidněji. „Zapomínáte však na náš rozdílný původ. Podle mých zjištění to všechno byly jen projevy mé jotunské krve," muž bezmyšlenkovitě shlédl ke své levé ruce.

„Ale co když to nebylo jenom kvůli tomu," nedal se Thor přemluvit. V myšlenkách se stále vracel k rozhovoru, který kdysi dávno vedl s jejich matkou. „Musíš ho připravit na to, co by se mohlo stát. Nikdo jiný k tomu není povolán."

Loki se pousmál a věnoval se opět Tomovi: „Tvůj otec si přeje, abych tě odradil od randění."

„Co?" chlapec viditelně znervózněl.

„Pojď se mnou. Probereme to někde, kde je větší soukromí," státník pohlédl na svou osobní gardu a ještě dodal: „A také bude potřeba, aby sis sednul. Bude to dlouhý příběh." Poplácal chlapce po zádech a odvedl si ho do své osobní knihovny.

!

Mimo nekonečných polic s knihami bylo po místnosti rozvěšených několik anatomických map různých živočišných druhů. Loki vzal pár knih a položil je na stůl před ně. Prolistovával prastarými archy a pokaždé se přitom z knihy vzedmul prach rozpadajícího se papíru. Tomovi se částice prachu usadily v krku a nechtěly pryč. Spustil se kašel. Loki vzhlédl a vrátil se myšlenkami k tomu, co bylo podstatné.

„V podobných knihách je zapsán osud všech z Asgardu. Tyto svazky před tebou zrovna popisují můj příběh a to právě dobu mého dospívání," Loki poklepal na dosluhující knižní vazbu.

„To mi teď budeš vyprávět, jaké bylo tvoje první rande?" zeptal se netrpělivě hoch. Nechápal, proč s tím oba Ásové - správně řečeno jeden Ás a Mrazivý obr, který byl celý život vychováván jako Ás - tolik nadělají.

Loki se srdečně zasmál. „Kdyby jen to. Povím ti, čím vším jsem si musel projít, než jsem se vůbec dočkal prvního polibku."

„To jako vážně?"

„Naprosto vážně." A nalili si čistého vína.


	2. Chapter 2

V dobách, kdy se lidé dopravovali jen díky svým vlastním nohám nebo na koních či oslech, kdy po nebi létali pouze ptáci, kdy koryty řek tekla voda a magie byla všudypřítomná, byl Loki ještě mladý a nic netušící bůh, který doufal v to, že se svým bratrem jednou budou vládnout světu Ásů, jak jim to jednou sdělil otec.

Tento mladý muž měl sny. Stejné sny jako každý jiný dospívající chlapec jeho věku. Takové, při kterých se musel červenat, když si uvědomil, že Heimdall vševidoucí by mohl být svědkem toho, co se odehrává v jeho hlavě.

A jako každý sen i ten, který se mu zdál onu osudnou noc, musel jednou skončit. Loki byl probuzen přívětivými paprsky slunce. Oči pomalu otevřel s pohledem k roztaženým závěsům. Venku se chystal krásný nový den. Pořádně se protáhl do celé své délky mladého těla. Dlaněmi se štíhlými prsty si ještě na chvíli zastínil zrak. Postupně prsty objížděly rysy tváře. Loki se zatavil ve svém pohybu, když došel k bradě. Znepokojil se. Snažil se nevnímat svůj neklid a postupoval dál. Dlaněmi objel krk z jedné a druhé strany a přešel na úzká ramena. Nadobro se zastavil ve svém pohybu, když si pevně objal paže. Okamžitě se v posteli posadil a byl nadobro vzhůru. Odkryl přikrývku a podíval se na své nahé tělo.

„U Ymira," zděsil se Loki. Ani jeho vlastní hlas ho nijak neuklidnil. Stále však nevěřil tomu, co vidí. Stoupl si proto k zrcadlu zahalený v dece. Kouzlem zabezpečil dveře, aby se do jeho pokoje nemohl nikdo dostat. Díval se do tváře, která měla o dost jemnější rysy, než byly jeho vlastní. Pořádně se nadechl a s dávkou odvahy odhalil své nahé tělo před zrcadlem. Snažil se zpracovat obraz, který měl před očima. V zrcadle se mu usadila dívka, která vypadala jako jeho ženské já.

Loki zacouval k posteli a bezmyšlenkovitě se na ni posadil. Zíral do prázdna a nedokázal si nijak poskládat myšlenky. Nevěděl, co se s ním přes noc stalo a o to méně tušil, co by měl udělat, aby se mu vrátila jeho vlastní podoba.

Tohle musela být jen noční můra. Jenže cítil vůně jarních stromů, které rostly pod jeho pokojem. Ve snech nejsou pachy cítit. Musel být vzhůru.

Do přítomnosti ho však přivedla strašlivá rána do jeho dveří. Následoval tvrdý dopad na podlahu v zákonitosti akce a reakce. Loki co nejpečlivěji zabalil svou postavu do přikrývky a pohlédl ke dveřím.

Ozvalo se zabušení na dveře. „Bratře, otevři." Loki okamžitě přistoupil k domněnce, že Thor už přišel na to, že s ním není něco v pořádku. Přitáhl kolena k tělu.

„Loki, jsi vzhůru? Jindy už býváš dávno vzhůru," Thor chtěl za každou cenu dovnitř. „Jsi tam?"

Loki se snažil uklidnit. Potichu přešel ke dveřím. Nepatrně rozhodnutý, že bratrovi otevře. Cíleně zpomaloval svůj dech. Pomalu vytáhl až moc útlou ruku zpod svého kožešinového úkrytu.

„Loki?"

To mu sebralo veškerou odvahu. A psychickým vyčerpáním se zády zhroutil na dveře, sjel po pevném dřevu dolů, až se usadil na zemi.

„Loki, ozvi se." Thor zněl najednou ustaraně.

„Ozvi se, jinak vyrazím dveře," Thorovi došla trpělivost.

„To ať tě ani nenapadne," vydalo ze sebe vyděšené mládě dřív, než se stačilo zarazit.

„Loki, otevři," Thor opatrně zaťukal.

„Ne."

„Proč mi nechceš otevřít? Vždyť jsem ti nic neudělal, je teprve ráno. A nikdy předtím ses přede mnou nezamykal. Otevři," Thor neodbytně cloumal klikou.

„Ne."

„Řekni mi jediný důvod, proč mě nechceš pustit dovnitř. Já jsem přece tvůj bratr," Thor zněl dotčeně.

„Přiveď matku, prosím," požádal Loki.


	3. Chapter 3

Thorovy kroky se vzdálily ode dveří. Loki se sebral ze země. Přešel svůj pokoj a oblékl se do prvního oděvu, který našel. Na svou matku se musel náležitě připravit. Oblečení jeho postavě nijak zvlášť nesedělo, ale co mohl dělat. Kdo by řekl, že se toho na něm tolik změnilo, když ho všichni vždycky brali za zženštilého.

Ozvalo se klidné zaklepání na dveře. „Loki, to jsem já. Otevři, chlapče."

„Je tam i Thor?"

„Ano, stojí hned za mnou," pravila matka.

„Ať odejde," zadal Loki.

„Thore, běž za otcem."

Thor se okamžitě ohradil: „Ale vždyť… Já jsem mu nic neudělal. Matko, věř mi. Ani jsem se ho nedotkl. Takovýhle je už od rána. Já za to vážně nemůžu."

Matka se opět prokázala, že je jednou z chápajících maminek: „Já vím, synu. Ale jestli chceš pro Lokiho to nejlepší, tak teď odejdeš. Brzy ti určitě sám všechno vysvětlí."

„Dobře," Thor odešel.

„Loki můžeš mi otevřít?" zopakovala matka. „Přísahám, že tu kolem nikdo není."

Loki sňal kouzlo, které svíralo dveře. Matka opatrně vklouzla dovnitř a okamžitě za sebou zavřela. Poté se poprvé podívala do místnosti.

Co nejdál ode dveří stála dívka se zarudlýma očima od pláče. Třásla se po celém těle. Svými pažemi si objímala hrudník. Snažila se i přesto stát hrdě, její pohled však nedokázal opustit podlahu. Před Friggou stálo její dítě, to věděla naprosto jistě.

Neváhala a vykročila ke svému uzlíčku neštěstí, jak nejrychleji mohla. Pevně dívku objala a nepouštěla ji ze své náruče. „Ach, Loki." Pohladila ji po krátkých černých vlasech. Dívka nepřestávala popotahovat.

„Já-já nevím, jak se to stalo."

Frigga nepřestávala konejšit své dítě. „Já vím."

„Moc se omlouvám," za to, že nedokáže být takovým synem, jakého by si rodiče zasloužili, že nedokáže být normální, že nedokáže být jako ostatní.

„Nevím o ničem, co by si žádalo omluvu. Vždyť za to nemůžeš," Frigga byla silná a nedala na sobě znát známku znepokojení, když ji její ratolest potřebovala. „Posaď se."

Frigga přesně věděla, co se Lokimu stalo. Za proměnu mohli jeho jotunští předci. Jen si nedokázala připustit, že by měla své dítě v tuhle pro něho těžkou chvíli ztratit. Společně se posadily. „Tvoje proměna souvisí s tvými kouzelnickými schopnostmi," každá lež je poloviční pravda. „Oba už dávno víme, že se dokážeš měnit. Jednou z tebe bude prvotřídní měnlivec. Budeš mnohem lepší kouzelník, než bych já kdy mohla být. Ale nejdřív musíš dospět a proto, abys dokázal na sebe vzít jakoukoliv podobu, se musí vyvinout i tvé ženské já."

„Takže to nejde vrátit zpátky?" Loki dokázal rychle uvažovat. Byl nad míru inteligentní, ale s velmi citlivou duší.

„Až dospěješ v ženu, budeš si moci sám vybrat, čím budeš chtít být," Frigga si vzala dívčí ruku do své.

„Ale do té doby budu uvězněný v tomto těle."

„Ano."

Dítě se znovu rozvzlykalo. Frizze pukalo srdce, když viděla, jak se trápí. Znovu objala zkormoucenou formu a čekala, až se uklidní. „Neplač. Vždyť to není nic hrozného. Podívej se na mě. Já jsem taky žena a nepláču kvůli tomu."

„Ale to je něco jiného," ozval se přidušený hlas. „A co Thor? A otec? Co oni na to řeknou?"

„Loki, uvědom si jednu věc. My všichni jsme tvá rodina a budeme vždycky s tebou. Budeme se tě snažit chránit, občas třeba i před tebou samým. Nikdo z nás ti nechce ublížit. Oni to pochopí," Frigga pronesla odhodlaně. Její dítě k ní vzhlédlo s náznakem naděje v očích. „Ale nejdřív s nimi pro jistotu promluvím." S tím se nedalo než souhlasit.

„Zůstaň tady, přinesu ti snídani." Jako kdyby měl v úmyslu opustit svůj pokoj.


	4. Chapter 4

Frigga za sebou zavřela dveře a rázem ucítila v ruce, jíž stále svírala kliku, příjemné mrazení magie svého dítěte. Zamířila přímo do hodovní síně, kde už na ni jistě netrpělivě čekali dva z nejdůležitějších mužů jejího života. Odin a Thor. Ve své chůzi ale nijak nepospíchala. Snažila si uspořádat myšlenky a přijít na řešení, které by bylo pro Lokiho nejšetrnější.

Ještě ani nebyla pořádně v místnosti, když ji zastavil Thor se svou netrpělivostí. „Kde je Loki? Co je s ním?"

„Kam se vytratilo tvé vychování?" Odin by ho zpražil pohledem, kdyby se na něho jeho syn podíval. Thor však nespustil matku z očí.

„Loki se k nám dnes nepřipojí," pronesla Frigga. Odin hněvivě stáhl obočí. Docházela mu trpělivost. Dnes si každý dělal, co chtěl. Žena mu však pohledem naznačila, že nemá dělat předčasné soudy.

Frigga se znovu obrátila k Thorovi. „Loki si teď prochází těžkým obdobím a na nás je, abychom ho podpořili," následovalo stejné vysvětlení, které toho dne již podala Lokimu. Thorovi se v průběhu výkladu změnil výraz v tváři z obav v naprostou zmatenost. „Jak dlouho to potrvá?"

„Jak bude potřeba," odpověděla Frigga s vlídností v hlase.

„Uvědom si, Thore, že bude třeba chtít zůstat v tomhle novém těle napořád," prohlásil Odin. Všeotec se podíval na svou manželku: „Tak nám už dítě dospívá." Frigga jen lehce přikývla.

„Napořád?" Thor nevěřil svým uším.

„Abych řekla pravdu, tak jsem si myslela, že nezareaguješ s takovým nadhledem," přednesla Frigga svou pochybnost. Všeotec se pousmál.

„Thore, běž si hrát," řekl Odin autoritativně.

„Já už nejsem dítě," ohradil se Thor.

„Tak v tom případě víš, že máš teď bez řečí odejít," Odin po něm loupl okem. Thor se zvedl a nasupeně sunul židlí po zemi, aby vrzala po co nejdelší dobu. „Můžu teď jít za Lokim? Třeba mu odnést trochu jídla? Určitě musí mít hlad," zeptal se ještě ode dveří.

„O to se postarám. Musíš být trpělivý a nechat Lokiho, až se s tebou bude sám chtít sejít," radila mu matka. Stejně však věděla, že si Thor bude jednat podle svého uvážení. Ale stejně tak i Loki. Thor odešel. Frigga teď čekala, až její manžel začne s tím, co měl na srdci. Proč byl najednou v tak povznesené náladě?

„Na tuhle chvíli čekáme od té doby, co jsme si Lokiho vzali domů," nejlepší způsob, jak přimět svou ženu k tomu, aby měla stejný názor, bylo podle Odina začít mluvit v množném čísle.

„To mi vysvětli."

„Pokud by si Loki ponechal svou ženskou podobu, mohli bychom uskutečnit sňatek mezi Thorem a Loki. Konečně bychom mohli zabezpečit mír mezi našimi dvěma říšemi," vysvětlil Odin svůj prvotřídní plán.

Frigga však zůstávala skeptická: „Zapomínáš na jednu věc. Thor s Lokim byli vychováváni jako bratři. Nic víc by mezi nimi nikdy nevzniklo."

„Sňatek nemusí být podmíněný láskou," prohlásil Odin. „Vezmi si třeba nás dva." Frigga přimhouřila oči a zkřížila ruce na hrudi. Dosud žila v domnění, že ji Odin miloval, když ji žádal o ruku. Muž by se měl zamyslet nad tím, co vypouští z úst. Aspoň že se po letech manželství naučila nebrat spoustu věcí osobně. Ale na děti jí sahat nikdo nebude.

„Stejně víš, jak to dopadne. Jdu za Lokim," skončila Frigga. Vzala tác s jídlem, které zbylo po Thorově útoku na potravu, a odešla.


	5. Chapter 5

Jak Frigga předpokládala, po Thorovi nebylo v pokoji nikde ani známky. Loki stál před zrcadlem a snažil se udržet v mužské podobě. Po několika dalších nezdarech přestal se snažením a vyčerpaný se posadil.

„Takže otec není zklamaný?" vzhlédl dívčí obličej. „Thor se zmínil."

„Ani v nejmenším. A teď něco sněz," matka podala tác s jídlem. Postavila se nad svou ratolest a pozorovala ji, zatímco přemýšlela, jak dál.

„Budeme muset změnit celý tvůj učební program," začala Frigga.

Mládě mělo v očích děs: „Neznamená to, že mě přestaneš vyučovat kouzlům."

Matka se vřele usmála: „To ani v nejmenším. Jen jako dívka, potřebuješ znát etiketu dvoru z úplně jiného úhlu pohledu. Budeš se učit tančit. Dozvíš se, jak zabezpečit říši v případě, že by náš vládce odjel do války. Tím ale nebudeš následovat Thora na bojiště. Takové věci se pro dívky nehodí."

„Ale Sif také válčí."

„Ty jsi ale mnohem důležitější. Rozhodně tě tvůj otec vědomě nepošle do míst, které by tě mohly stát život. Sif ať si dělá, co její rodiče uznají za vhodné," Frigga se nechtěla strachovat o obě své děti zároveň. Stačí, že Thor je horká hlava. Pokud by měli na sebe vzájemně dávat pozor, byli by oba v dvakrát větším nebezpečí. Loki je přece jen delikátnější konstituce. Nikdy nebyl stvořen pro velké boje. Nejmenší mezi Mrazivými obry a nedochůdče i mezi Ásy.

„To však neznamená, že se nesmím umět bránit," zajiskřily se bystré oči.

„To taky neříkám," Frigga měla radost, že zas slyší ten okouzlující vemlouvavý hlas. Jako by se kolem nich nic nedělo. „Války se dají vést i jiným způsobem než jen zbraněmi. A právě na takovém poli jsou ženy nespornými vítězkami, neboť vedou války slovy a přísliby."

Konečně byla Frigga schopná vytvořit úsměv na zachmuřené tváři svého dítěte.

„A teď ještě šaty," řekla Frigga a na chvíli zmizela. Přemístila se do vlastní ložnice a vyndala pár svých rób z doby, kdy byla ještě mladou ženou, která se poprvé objevila na Asgardu po boku svého novomanžela. Během chvíle byla opět zpátky a donutila, aby si dcera vybrala šaty.

„Vypadáš krásně. Moc ti to sluší," matka neskrývala obdiv.

„Není to zas tak zlé," pohled do zrcadla už nebyl tak bolestný jako začátkem toho dne.

„Myslíš, že se večer k nám připojíš?" nadhodila matka.

„Uvidím, jak se budu cítit. Možná to zkusím," Loki se plaše usmála.


	6. Chapter 6

Večer se nachýlil a chodba nebyla nikdy tak dlouhá jako právě v tento den. Oči všech strážných, které míjela, se z ní ani na vteřinu neodpoutaly. A ještě tu byl vše přítomný Heimdallův pohled. Úplně ho cítila, jak ji propaluje svým zrakem. Ostatní museli být dávno na svých místech. Postavila se před vysoké pozlacené dveře do sálu a čekala, až se pro ni otevřou.

Sál utichl. Všichni přestali okamžitě ve svých konverzacích a postavili se. Odin si držel svůj stoický klid. Frizze se rty roztáhly do přívětivého úsměvu. Thor nervózně těkal pohledem a samozřejmě tu musela být i jeho věrná tlupa. Naštěstí se nemusel nijak měnit zasedací pořádek. Loki přešla ke svému místu po levém boku své matky. Frigga se lehce dotkla ruky své ratolesti a ženy se posadily, následované mužskou částí osazenstva. Konverzace se opět rozburácela.

„Vítáme tě opět mezi námi, Loki," pozdravil Odin.

„Jak se cítíš?" zajímala se matka.

„Šťastně, že už mám to nejhorší za sebou," přiznala Loki.

„Jsem rád, že ses k nám dnes připojila, byla by škoda strávit takový krásný večer o samotě," Fandral neměl nejmenší potíž s novou identitou svého známého. Na rozdíl od ostatních mladých válečníků. Sif si na začátku lehce odsedla. Hogun si Loki obezřetně prohlížel a Volstagga naštěstí zajímalo jen jídlo.

„Co je na dnešním večeru krásné?" zeptala se Loki trochu drze.

„Dnes se uskuteční noční hon. Lovci se už nemůžou dočkat. Thor s tím přišel na poslední chvíli," Fandral poklepal na Thora, který si potají stále prohlížel postavu svého bratra. Teď už byl hromovládce opět ve střehu.

„Líčíme na surdin, mnoho našich rolníků kvůli ní přišlo o úrodu. K večeru ztrácí svoji pružnost a bude snazší ji chytit," vyhrkl Thor.

„Škoda, v dnešní době už jich není mnoho," litovala Loki téměř bájné zvíře.

„Prospěch našich rolníků je důležitější než nějaký dravý hlodavec na pokraji vyhynutí. Na to musíte pamatovat, až byste jednou spravovali zemi," prohlásil Odin jako pravý vládce.

„Omlouvám se," Loki sklopila oči.

„Ještě je toho hodně, co se musíte naučit. Naštěstí žijeme v čase míru, ne jako za mých mladých let, a tak máte prostor pro výuku a dělání chyb," Odin se tvrdě usmál. Loki z Odinovi reakce měla radost. Konečně se dokonale přesvědčila o tom, že otec neměl problém s přijetím problému svého mladšího dítěte.

„Z toho, jakou spoušť ta přerostlá krysa udělala, musí mít teď tak dvě tuny. Už se nemůžu dočkat, až to majestátní zvíře zapíchnu," zahřměl Volstagg.

Loki se škodolibě usmála. Surdin měla většinou velikost jezevce, někdy mohla dosáhnout až rozměrů starší lišky, ale rozhodně nevypadala jako 2 tunová krysa. A to z jednoho prostého důvodu, surdin má velmi rychlý metabolismus. Loki se podívala směrem k Hogunovi. Ten se mračil ještě více než jindy, také mu bylo jasné, jak se Volstagg mýlí.

„Tak to ti přeju hodně štěstí, protože pro hledání obrovitého zvířete přehlédneš surdin velikosti lištičky," samozřejmě že Thor musel s pravdou ven.

„Tak už pojďme," zavelela Sif.


	7. Chapter 7

Následující dny seděla Loki ve velké knihovně mezi stohy zaprášených knih a dělala to, co bylo po většinu času náplní její práce. Sháněla informace. Výuka od její matky ji vrátila o mnoho let zpátky. Opětovně pročítala pravidla dvorní etikety, nejnudnější knihu, kterou kdy někdo mohl napsat, a snažila se teď na vše dívat z jiného úhlu pohledu. Bylo naprosto nemyslitelné, aby dcera královských rodičů nevědomě porušila byť jen jediný předpis etikety, na to byla až moc vysoce postavená. Pořád to však bylo ještě méně děsivé než pročítání ženské anatomie a životního cyklu. Do kterého ji matka zasvětila hned druhý den po její proměně.

Matka jí stále tvrdila, že se ke své situaci staví špatným směrem. Měla by se přijmout taková jaká teď je. Na místo toho to vše brala jako mezidobí, než se vrátí zpátky do svého těla. Pravda byla, že Loki naháněla celá ta ženská puberta a všechno, co s ní souviselo, strach.

Matka k ní přišla s obrazovým anatomickým atlasem Ásů a otevřela ho na straně se strukturálním průřezem ženského těla v pátém měsíci těhotenství. Loki se znechuceně odtáhla.

„Proč mi to ukazuješ?"

„Možná ti přijde, že je na takové věci ještě brzo, ale sama jsem byla mladá a vím, jak je těžké držet své choutky pod kontrolou. A nechci, aby sis kvůli své nevědomosti ublížila. Teď je ten nejvyšší čas začít mluvit o dětech," matka nehodlala jen tak odstoupit ze svého plánu.

„Spíš si myslím, že mám tolik nových vjemů, se kterými se musím vyrovnat, a teď mi chceš přidat ještě další."

„Je normální, že se o tom nechceš bavit. Ale nevědomost tě neochrání," stála si na svém matka. „Víš, tvůj otec nebyl první, se kterým jsem byla jako žena." Tohle Loki skutečně nepotřebovala vědět. „Ani si nedokážeš představit, jak jsem se bála, abych se neuvedla do hanby." To si Loki dokázala představit.

Matka si odkašlala a hodlala začít s výkladem: „Takže když se žena s mužem do sebe zamilují a touží po sobě-"

„Zadrž, prosím. Tohle si nastuduji o samotě. Nechceš mi spíš říct, jaké to bylo, když…" Loki se zahleděla do atlasu. „Když jsi nás čekala?" Loki zvedla tázavě obočí. Matky přece rády mluví o svých dětech.

„Thor byl i v lůně takový, jaký je teď. Moc neklidný a pořád v pohybu. Kolik jsem kvůli němu prožila bezesných nocí, jak pořád kopal a bušil pěstičkami, kam ho jen napadlo," vzpomínala matka. Oči měla zastřené dávnými časy a na tváři jí hrál sladký úsměv. „Je to až k neuvěření, že jsem si odpočinula konečně, až byl Thor na světě."

„A jak to bylo se mnou?" zeptala se tiše Loki. Byla přesvědčená o tom, že se nechovala jako Thor ani v tak útlém věku. Chtěla však, aby ji její domněnku matka potvrdila.

Frigga se na ni mlčky podívala, jakoby nevěděla, co říct. Vyvstala další možnost, Loki mohla být takové dítě, na které se okamžitě zapomene. Pak naštěstí matka začala a Loki se ulevilo: „Ty jsi byla úplně jiná. Nevěděla jsem o tobě, dokud ses k nám nepřipojila na tomto světě. Takové tiché a vděčné dítě. Jen jsi nedokázala ani na chvíli být sama. Jakmile jsi kolem sebe nezahlédla jedinou osobu, začala jsi usedavě plakat a to tak dlouho, dokud někdo nepřišel."

„To si ani nedokážu představit," Loki vždy radši vyhledávala samotu než davy lidí, které na ni podezřele hleděly a dusily ji. Matka jí něžně položila svou ruku na její. „To kvůli tomu, že víš, že jsme ti nablízku, kdybys nás potřebovala."

„Děkuji."

„Za to nemusíš děkovat, vždyť jsme tvoje rodina," matka se jí podívala přímo do očí a usmála se.


	8. Chapter 8

**V sobotu nebudu mít možnost vložit novou kapitolu, proto ji posílám už teď. Ať se vám líbí.**

Thor, jeho válečnická trojka a Sif se na cvičišti různě kočkovali, ale většinu času spíš zaháleli. Byl teplý den a nikomu se nechtělo vážně pracovat. Fandral si leštil prvotřídní kordy. Thor v rukou potěžkával své nově získané kladivo a Volstagg si zrovna došel pro svačinu. Jen Sif s Hogunem si nedali chvíli pravého odpočinku.

„Až se stanu prvním velitelem našich vojsk, tak první, co udělám, bude, že Sif nechám povýšit do šlechtického stavu," zavolal na ni přes dvůr Thor. Sif si nedovolila ani na chvíli ztratit koncentraci, a tak se snažila ignorovat cokoliv, co ji Thor chtěl říct. „Ta holka nás jednou všechny porazí." Stále se nechtěla nijak vyjádřit.

„Slyšíš, co jsem právě řekl?" Thor toužil po pozornosti.

„Vlastně se už co nevidět budeš prvním velitelem," konstatoval Volstagg.

„Ale nejdřív ještě bude muset proběhnout oficiální jmenování následované pořádnou oslavou. Všechny vás zvu, přátelé," oznámil Thor.

„Mohl bych se tě na něco zeptat, Thore?" začal Fandral, zatímco si prohlížel svůj kord proti slunečnímu světlu.

„Neotálej a do toho. Ptej se," vyzval ho Thor.

„Mohl bych na tvé oslavě vyzvat Loki k tanci?"

Thor zůstal na něho nevěřícně zírat. Upustil kladivo na zem s dunivým žuchnutím. Sif s Hogunem okamžitě přestali ve svém souboji. „Ty bys chtěl tancovat s Lokim? Vždyť je to můj bratr."

„Posledních pár let vypadá spíš jako tvá sestra," prohlásil Fandral a v opatrnosti se radši připravil, kdyby bylo potřeba odrazit Thorův náhlý útok.

„Ať se stalo cokoliv, pořád je to můj mladší bratr," stál si na svém Thor.

„Bez tak to jsou nějaká jeho kouzla," vyjádřil se Volstagg o neobvyklé změně pohlaví.

„Nebylo by to poprvé ani naposled, kdy Loki předvedl nějaké podobné kousky," přitakal Hogun.

„Jak můžete něco takového říct? Tohle v žádném případě není jeho činění. Loki za svou proměnu nemůže," obhajoval Thor svého bratra.

„Viděli jste ho někdy, že by vydržel s jedním trikem tak dlouho?" Fandral šel na své přátele s logikou.

Všichni se otočili k místu, na kterém seděla mladá dívka v zeleném. Schovaná před sluncem a stejně pořád na venku si pečlivě četla jednu ze starých knih a dělala si poznámky.

„A proč si nechceš zatancovat tady se Sif?" prohodil Thor. „Vždyť je to holka."

„Cože? Já s ním tancovat rozhodně nebudu," bránila Sif svou čest.

„To nemůžeš myslet vážně. Loki byla větší ženou, ještě než se vůbec z ní stala žena, než tady Sif," dodal Fandral.

„To odvoláš!" Thor okamžitě vyletěl k útoku. Fandrala však nezaskočil a odrazil jeho ránu pomalu ještě dřív, než přišla. Thor si přivolal na pomoc své kladivo a začal nový boj. Po pár minutách zápasu byli oba poraženi horkem. Tekl z nich pot a hlasitě oddechovali.

„A co kdyby ses Lokiho zeptal?" napadlo Volstagga.

„Proč bych se ho ptal? S takovou věcí ho nebudu otravovat," namítal Thor.

„Loki by si o takových věcech měl rozhodovat sám," promluvila Sif ze své vlastní zkušenosti. Thor ztichl, podíval se směrem ke svému sourozenci a hlasitě polknul. Rukojeť Mjoniru sevřel tak pevně, že cítil každý záhyb vázané kůže. Vydal se na cestu.

Loki seděla u kamenného stolu, ze kterého i přes enormní teplotu okolí sálal chlad. Pokud se měla zdržovat na venku, pak neexistovalo lepší místo, než právě posezení u svěžího kamene. Listovala knihou starých kouzel. Někde musela být formule na urovnání nespoutaných vlasů. Každý se přece potýká s tímto problémem.

Nikdy v životě si nemyslela, že by mohla dojít až na takové dno, že se začne více zajímat o svůj vzhled, ale nebylo zbytí. Čím delší ji vlasy narostly, tím víc se vlnily a takovou kvalitu vlasů by nepřála ani svému úhlavnímu nepříteli. Kolik času vždycky strávila nad tím, co udělat s vlasy, aby měly alespoň nějaký reprezentativní tvar. Kouzlo by to všechno mohlo tak usnadnit, alespoň by už od matky neslyšela, že jí není vidět do obličeje přes množství jejích vlasů.

„Co se učíš?"

Loki vzhlédla a uviděla Thora, jak si hází se svou novou hračkou. „Hledám kouzlo na zkrášlení vzhledu," odpověděla bez mrknutí oka. Thor zbledl. Jak by ne, když v ní stále vidí svého mladšího bratra. Kladivo mu spadlo těsně vedle palce. Oba se po něm podívali. A setkali se s pohledem na popraskanou mramorovou podlahu. „To by mohlo bolet. O píď vedle," konstatovala Loki.

„Hm, to bych zvládl," Thor se snažil přesvědčit sám sebe.

„Víra je důležitá," pošťouchla ho Loki.

Thor věděl, že tam někde uvnitř je stále jeho bratr. A tyhle uštěpačné chvíle mu to jen potvrzovaly. Přesto se však musel přenést přes svůj sentiment a přejít k tomu, proč vlastně přišel: „Víš, je tu něco, co bych chtěl s tebou probrat." Thor si přisedl.

„Poslouchám," Loki se mu zadívala přímo do očí.

„Jak mě otec jmenuje velitelem našich vojsk, tak poté bude velká sláva, bude se hodovat, zpívat a tančit a-"

„O tom slýchám každým den, to mi nemusíš připomínat," skočila mu do řeči Loki a začala znovu listovat knihou.

„Eh. Fandral tě chce vyzvat k tanci. Já jsem mu řekl, že to v žádném případě není možné. Na Asgardu sice máme svobodnější názory na některé věci, ale tohle se vážně nehodí. Jsi přece můj bratr," Thor hledal podporu v pohledu na svého bratra, ale jeho tvář zůstala kamenná. Thor skončil.

Ještě chvíli ve vzduchu viselo ticho, než se Loki rozhodla promluvit: „Neměl jsi právo Fandrala odmítnout. Když by to měl někdo udělat, tak já." Thorovi se viditelně ulevilo, že sdílí s Lokim stejný názor. „A když nemám tancovat s Fandralem, tak kdo je podle tebe pro mě dost dobrý?"

„Cože?" Takže se jejich názory neshodovaly, jak si Thor představoval.

„Slyšel jsi mě dobře. Kdo je pro mě dobrý?"

„Já-já nevím. Vždyť to je Fandral. A ty jsi můj bratr," Thor byl v koncích.

„Podívej se na mě. Vypadám jako tvůj bratr?" Loki nasadila pohled, který Thorovi říkal, že udělal chybu. Thor pro jednou radši mlčel.

„V tomhle těle už jsem snad kolik? Deset let. Vím, že pro Ásy to je jako nic, ale já se musím pomalu smířit s tím, že se třeba už nikdy nevrátím do své původní podoby. A to, že se s tím ty nemůžeš vyrovnat, mi nijak nepomáhá. Musíš si uvědomit, že _nejsem_ tvůj bratr a že třeba chci, aby mě někdo požádal o tanec. A možná jednou se budu muset vdát a mít děti. Mám ti to napsat písemně, abys to pochopil?" Loki se zvedla, zabouchla knihu a nechala za sebou bezradného bratra. Jak může být tak natvrdlý a přitom být její příbuzný?

Čtyři válečníci se k němu pomalu připojili. „Tak co říkala?" zeptal se Fandral.

„Dělej si, co chceš," zamumlal Thor. Zaraženě se zvedl a nechal své přátele opět bez své přítomnosti.


	9. Chapter 9

Thora spolkla společnost jako pravého oslavence. Všude ho bylo slyšet, ale nikde vidět. Halou se nesly příběhy o jeho hrdinských skutcích a statečnosti. Každý další předčil ten předchozí. Celý Asgard se radoval a žasl nad jeho činy. Dnes byl Thorův velký den.

A pak se Fandral odpoutal z masy posluchačů a přešel k Všematce a její věrné žačce, které byly zrovna v živém hovoru. „…fyziologii i dalších druhů a věděla jsi, že i Mrazivý obři si prochází vývojem v obou pohlavích a až časem se jejich tělesná schránka ustálí?"

Matčina reakce na výrok byla přerušena Fandralovým příchodem, proto se Frigga omezila na pouhé: „Zajímavé."

Fandral se oběma poklonil a promluvil: „Doufám, že vás neruším."

„Ale vůbec nerušíš," vyhrkla matka a s nepochopitelným výrazem v tváři se podívala na Loki. A teď se i Fandral díval na Loki. Asi se kolem dělo o dost víc, než si Loki přála vědět.

„Mohl bych tě požádat o tanec, lady Loki?" Fandral se znovu uklonil. Přesně před tímhle ji Thor varoval. Ale bylo to poprvé, kdy ji někdo nazval lady. A šlo přece jen o jeden neškodný tanec. Loki přikývla a Fandral jí nabídl rámě.

„Dnes ti to moc sluší," lichotil jí sličný bojovník. Loki se podívala po sále a dokázala přesně říct, která dívka s jejím společníkem zažila to samé co ona a jistě i mnohem víc. „To je díky tomu, že se mi podařilo zvládnout kouzlo na úpravu vlasů." Už nemohla znít víc jako holka. Fandral se tvářil jakoby nic. Nejspíš to slýchal běžně. Začalo se tančit.

Loki si však najednou prohlížela svého tanečního partnera pozorněji. Dosud ho vnímala jako Thorova kamaráda, takže obrat jeho pozornosti směrem k ní, ji přinejmenším zmátl: „Nemusíš to dělat, jestli nechceš."

„Co tím myslíš?" zeptal se Fandral.

„Tohle. Nemusíš se mnou tancovat jen proto, že jsem sestra tvého kamaráda."

„Tvůj bratr mi kvůli tomu málem vrazil kladivo do obličeje," Fandral ji chtěl zbavit pochybností.

„Tak to nemusíš dělat kvůli tomu, že jsem jediná osoba ženského pohlaví, se kterou jsi ještě ne…" Loki se zarazila uprostřed věty. „Netancoval."

„Netancoval? Tvůj kovaný jazyk nějak ochabl ve své pružnosti, Loki. Určitě jsi měla na mysli něco jiného. Že jsi jediná, se kterou jsem se nelíbal. Nebo nesblížil," větu nechal doznít a oba od sebe odvrátily pohledy.

Loki se dívala po matce, která byla v sedmém nebi, když je spolu viděla. To jí nijak nepomohlo. Pravdou bylo, že se dnes poprvé cítila opravdu žensky. Ale nesměla se nechat strhnout prostými základními pohnutkami. Pořád ještě byla královskou dcerou a jméno jejího otce ve světech znamenalo mnohé.

„Nebudu s tebou dělat nic víc, než jen tancovat. A kdyby se ti příčilo i to, hned přestanu," nabídl Fandral a zastavil uprostřed tanečního kroku. Ostatní páry kolem nich vířily.

„Nepřestávej," to znělo hodně zoufale. Loki se začervenala.

„Udělám jen to, co mi řekneš, má paní," usmál se Fandral a znovu se připojili k tanečníkům. „Dám ti vše, po čem jen budeš toužit," šeptal ji vemlouvavě do ucha.

„Vážně?" Loki se zatajil dech.

„Ano. Pokud ne, ať mě Thor potrestá," zavázal se válečník.

„Thora k tomu volat nemusíme. Dokázala bych tě potrestat i sama," řekla mu s temným úsměvem. To rozvířilo Fandralovu fantasii.

„A jak bys mě potrestala?"

„Přijď večer ke mně, tak aby tě nikdo neviděl, a zjistíš to," teď šeptala pro změnu Loki a přitom se jí zablýsklo v očích. Fandral se rozhlédl po celém sále, aby upokojil své rozjaření. Plán na dnešní noc byl jasný. Opráší své lezecké dovednosti. Byl tu jen jeden háček. „Umím zařídit, aby nás Heimdall neviděl," takže problém se sám vyřešil.

Loki poděkovala za tanec a vrátila se ke své matce.


	10. Chapter 10

Po dostatečně dlouhé době strávené mezi dvořany se Loki vrátila vyčerpaná do své ložnice. Zrušila kouzlo, které svazovalo její vlasy. Okamžitě se její účes zkrátil o několik čísel, jak se jednotlivé černé prameny zvlnily. Opláchla si obličej a podívala se na sebe do zrcadla. Spánek by jí rozhodně prospěl. Načechrala si pokrývky. Otočila se směrem k oknu a v jejím zorném poli se objevila mužská postava.

„Ty jsi vážně přišel," pravila stoicky Loki.

„Přišel. Dnešní večer byl moc krásný, než aby již skončil. Nemám snad pravdu? Mohli bychom si dát ještě jeden tanec?" Fandral přistoupil blíž k drobné dívce.

„Jistě jsi nešplhal celou tu výšku až sem jen kvůli tanci," konstatovala Loki.

Fandral přistoupil ještě blíž. „To záleží jen na tobě, drahá," a položil jí ruce kolem pasu. Loki se lehce dotkla jeho rukou, ale neodmítla je. „A co mi chceš nabídnout?"

„Chtěl bych, abys pochopila, že pro mě jsi skutečnou ženou," Fandral si opřel čelo o čelo své družky. Loki pootevřela ústa, nejspíš, aby zahnala sucho, které se jí usadilo na patře. Muž pochopil tento pohyb jako signál pro polibek.

Loki ho však zastavila.

„Pamatuješ si, co jsem ti dnes řekla? Co se stane, když se za mnou vydáš?"

„Potrestáš mě," odpověděl Fandral a ještě zmenšil prostor mezi nimi.

„Přesně tak. Souhlasíš s tím, že si zasloužíš trest?" optala se Loki.

„Jsem připraven nést následky."

Loki se na něho usmála a prsty mu projela jeho bujnou kštici. Místností se rozlehlo příjemné zelené světlo. A místo Fandrala se v pokoji objevil drobný pěvec. „Jsi mi ale pěkný ptáček," ušklíbla se Loki a vložila Fandrala do připravené ptačí klece.

„Přece sis nemyslel, že bych si s tebou něco zkusila. Víš, jaké by to mělo následky? Pro tebe by se třeba nic nezměnilo, ale já bych skončila zatracená. To přece nechceme. Ani jeden z nás. A teď mě nech spát," ukončila svůj den. Otočila se zády ke kleci, svlékla sváteční šaty a konečně se uložila do postele.


	11. Chapter 11

Slunce vyšlo nad obzor a zazářilo do prostorného pokoje, kde už jeho majitelka dávno byla na nohou. Denní světlo však probudilo drobného opeřence, který okamžitě začal skřehotat.

„Taky ti přeji dobré jitro," pravila Loki a vytáhla ze zásuvky kousky chleba. Ptáček začal o to více štěbetat. „Sice jsem tě proměnila do téhle podoby, ale rozhodně nerozumím ani slovu, co mi chceš říct. A jestli se ptáš, tak ten chleba není očarovaný. Ale jestli mě klobneš, tak nedostaneš ani ten. Nech si chutnat," Loki vložila do klece malé kousky a ruku opět pomalu vytáhla.

„Proměním tě zpět, až si to zasloužíš," dodala a opustila místnost.

Po dnech ve svém uvěznění si ptáček zvykl na zlatou klec a časté návštěvy své věznitelky. O to příznivější byla jeho situace, když se mu naskytl pohled, jakého se nikomu jinému v celé říši nedostalo. Možná s výjimkou Heimdalla. I když o něm už Fandral také začínal pochybovat. Zvláště když jednoho rána přišel do jejich pokoje Thor.

„Loki, jsi vzhůru?" zeptal se a bezmyšlenkovitě vpálil do místnosti. Pěvec v kleci se mírně polekal a začal náruživě prozpěvovat. Loki jen vzhlédla od jedné ze svých knih. Prohlédla si rozrušeného ptáčka, a pak i svého bratra.

„Co se děje?" zeptala se ho.

„Nějakou dobu už nemůžeme s přáteli najít Fandrala," řekl Thor a sedl si vedle ní na postel.

„Aha. A proč s tím jdeš za mnou?" Loki svraštila obočí a zavřela knihu, aby bylo Thorovi jasné, že mu věnuje veškerou pozornost.

„Nikdo neví, kde je. A dokonce ani Heimdall to neví. No a Sif říkala, že jsi byla poslední, kdo viděl Fandrala. Víš, ten večer," vysvětlil Thor.

„No, ráda bych ti pomohla, ale vůbec nevím, kde by mohl být," řekla Loki až moc klidně.

„Já jsem si to myslel. Ale zeptat jsem se musel," Thor vstal a konečně si všiml rozdováděného ptáčka. „Já jsem nevěděl, že máš tady ptáka," Thor si ho šel z blízka prohlédnout.

„Mám ho jen pár dní. Vlastně, když o tom tak přemýšlím, tak jsem ho našla v ten den, co Fandrala viděli naposledy. Zvláštní, co?" Loki se tvářila pobaveně.

„Zajímavé. A jak se jmenuje?" chtěl vědět Thor.

„Fridolín. Dávej pozor, aby tě neklobl," varovala ho ještě Loki, než se obrátila opět ke své knize a nalistovala stránku, na níž skončila. Thor si ještě jednou pozorně prohlédl letce a odešel.

Na to začal ptáček zpívat o sto šest. Loki zkontrolovala, zda jsou zavřené dveře a vyhrkla na malého opeřence: „A co jsem mu měla říct? Pravdu?"

Pěvec se nepřestával ozývat. „Tak dobře, vrátím se pro Thora a řeknu mu, že jsem tě proměnila v ptáka, protože jsi mě chtěl zneuctít. Co myslíš, že s tebou udělá? Rozhodně si tu už nebudeš takto svobodně prozpěvovat, jako teď. Nebo se chceš nechat ztrestat Thorem? Takže ani pro jednoho z nás pravda zrovna teď nepřipadá v úvahu." Fandral zmlknul.

„Ale jestli chceš," Loki přistoupila ke kleci a otevřela ji. „Klidně si běž a leť za svými přáteli. Určitě tě rádi uvidí," dvířka nechala otevřená, otočila se zády k Fandralovi a odešla zase ke své nesmírně zajímavé knize. Pták se proto chytil první příležitosti, kdy se mu nabídla svoboda, a vyletěl ven.


	12. Chapter 12

Fandral se vydal po dlouhých dnech strávených v jedné malé klícce ven. Prostor kolem něho byl nedozírný, mohl se volně pohybovat a zaletět si, kam se mu jen zachtělo. Svět z ptačího pohledu vypadal daleko jinak, než jak ho znal ze země. Zaletěl se podívat na trh a rázem mu nedalo žádnou práci dívat se na ženy z toho nejvýhodnějšího úhlu. Ale jaké v tom bylo potěšení, když se mu dostávalo výhry bez sebemenšího snažení.

Znuděný se vrátil zpátky k paláci a přikradl se ke svým přátelům, kteří se cvičili ve svých válečnických dovednostech. Díval se na ně, volal na ně, ale nikdo z nich mu nevěnoval sebemenší pozornost. Loki mu vždycky věnovala pozornost, když si o ni řekl.

Věnovala mu daleko víc. Nemusel letět na trh, aby se mu naskytl pohled na tvarované ženské tělo. Starala se o něho se vší péčí. Nikdy by si nestěžoval na to, jak s ním zacházela. A on ji zklamal. Znovu.

Seskočil z dřevěné ohrady, která vymezovala cvičiště, roztáhl křídla a letěl dál.

Loki si ve spěchu natahovala kalhoty. Nato udělala pár dřepů. Kůže se musela ještě trochu protáhnout, už dlouho na sobě neměla kožené nohavice. Naštěstí za tu dobu nepřibrala na váze. Zastrčila si spodní lem halenky za kalhoty a naposledy se prohlédla v zrcadle. V odraze zahlédla pohyb, který jí nepatřil.

Otočila se a usmála se na drobného ptáčka. Ten k ní přihopsal s květinou v zobáku. „Děkuji," Loki si ji od něho vzala a dala ji do lavoru s vodou. O vázu si řekne později. „Chceš salát?" otevřela kapesník, který jí ležel na stolku, a vytáhla list salátu, který byl za pomoci lehkého kouzla opět čerstvý.

Fandral naklonil hlavu a pořádně si prohlédl oblečení své společnice. „No co, taky se musím umět bránit. A v šatech se mi nechce chodit," Loki si vytvořila menší portál. „Jestli chceš, můžeš se jít podívat na můj trénink," řekla Loki, když akorát procházela portálem. Fandral ani chvíli neváhal a vlétl za ní.

Objevili se v kruhové kamenné místnosti. Z velkých úzkých oken dovnitř pronikalo dostatečné množství světla. Na jediném stole ležela otevřená kniha a nad ní se tyčila královna Frigga. Všematka už netrpělivě čekala. „Doufám, že sis všechno pečlivě nastudovala." Poznamenala a prohlédla si vzhled své dcery.

„Asi teď budu znít jako Thor. Ale jak mi může četba dopomoct k porážce nepřátel?" Loki si ještě doplétala vlasy, aby ji nepřidělávaly zbytečné starosti během zápasu. Fandral podezíral Loki z toho, že se ptala, buď aby zdržovala, a nebo aby se Fandral dozvěděl něco, co by mu později mohlo pomoci.

„Co ti přijde lepší? Bezúčelně útočit a předčasně se unavit, a nebo cílit přímo na protivníkovi slabiny?" matka zněla trochu podrážděně.

„Bez pochyby to druhé," řekla Loki s roztomilým úšklebkem, připravila si své charakteristické dýky a postavila se doprostřed kruhu.

Matka se opřela o stůl. Fandral nikdy paní Friggu neviděl v takové nezpůsobné pozici. „Připrav se," zavolala na své dítě.

Loki se ještě ohlédla ke své matce: „S kým budu soupeřit?"

Všematka neodpověděla. Před Loki se zhmotnila postava temného elfa. Loki v první chvíli ucouvla.

„Co jsme si říkaly?" ozvala se matka.

Temný elf si Loki měřil pohledem. Než však ji stihl prozkoumat od hlavy k patě, Loki vyrazila vpřed. Nejdříve zaútočila na hrudník. „Ty ses nepřipravila!" pokárala ji matka. Temní elfové měli hrudník krytý silným krunýřem. Její zákrok byl naprosto zbytečný a ještě se tím dlouhým výpadem sama vystavila nebezpečí.

„Znovu," Frigga rozpustila stvoření a Loki se postavila do původní pozice. Teď už však Loki bylo jasné, že bude stát proti temnému elfovi.

Nepřítel se objevil a Loki okamžitě zareagovala. Provedla opět dlouhý výpad, ale tentokrát mířila do oblasti krku. Elfovi nezbylo nic jiného, než udělat úkrok dozadu, aby mohl použít svou příliš dlouhou zbraň. Loki se tím však dostala k boku protivníka, odtud bylo už jen kousek, a stála za zády elfovi a v tom se ho zbavila podříznutím hrdla. Iluze se rozplynula. Loki divoce oddechovala a na tváři jí hrál veselý zubatý úsměv.

„To už bylo lepší," pochválila ji matka a podala jí měch s vodou. „Za chvíli to zkusíme znovu."

„Jistě, matko," vypravila ze sebe Loki.

Když už byla dívka dostatečně odpočatá, stanula opět uprostřed kruhu a matka na ni seslala iluzi protivníků. Teď však k úžasu samotné žačky čelila čtyřem velmi podobným temným elfům. V Loki se mísilo překvapení s pomalu rostoucím hněvem. Vyrazila do akce.

Fandral se zájmem pozoroval celý trénink. Všechno bylo právě ve Friggině stylu. Náročný výcvik, cílený a hlavně bezpečný. Loki nemohla mít lepší učitelku. Fandral obdivoval Lokiin styl. Byla hbitá jako liška, každý krok měla strategicky promyšlený, a přes svou drobnou a útlou postavu, dokázala odrazit kdejaký nepříjemný úder, pokud tedy k nějakému došlo.

„Dnes jsi udělala obdivuhodný pokrok. Jsem na tebe pyšná, Loki," zhodnotila nakonec Frigga. „Ale příště přijď lépe připravená," neodpustila si.

Loki poděkovala a vydala se zpátky do svého pokoje sledovaná svým opeřeným přítelem.

Procházeli chodbami a po chvíli Fandralovi došlo, že nejdou do dívčina pokoje. Chodba byla prázdná a Loki se náhled otočila. Počkala, až se ptáček usadil na její ruce, a lehce ho hladila po lesklém peří.

„Myslím, že sis toho už prožil dost," promluvila Loki. Ještě jednou pohladila ptáčka a rázem ho zahalilo zelené světlo. Než se Fandral plně vzpamatoval z toho, co se právě stalo, Loki byla pryč.


	13. Chapter 13

Frigga měla s každým dnem těžší a těžší hlavu. Ne, že by měla víc starostí, ale byla tu jedna záležitost, která se s každým dnem stávala palčivější. Frigga měla ráda obě své děti, ať už vypadali jakkoliv. Ale čím déle měla Loki zůstat ve své dívčí podobě, tím se snižovala možnost, že vše jednou dobře dopadne.

„Ne, říkám ti, že je nemůžeme dát dohromady. Vždyť to jsou naši chlapci," bránila Frigga své děti. Tuhle bitvu chtěla proti Odinovi vyhrát.

„Už je to víc než deset let, co je Loki v ženském těle. A sama musíš uznat, že nejen vypadá jako žena, ale rovněž se tak i chová," Odin měl sice jen jedno oko, ale rozhodně nebyl slepý. Frigga by si však přála, aby aspoň nevěnoval pozornost emočnímu ladění svých ratolestí. Nebo alespoň teď ne.

„Máš pravdu-" Frigga se nadechla.

„Ale?" Odin si založil ruce.

„Ale to všechno je součástí Lokiho vývoje," namítala Frigga. „A co je pro nás deset let?"

„A jak si můžeš být jistá, že se bude chtít vrátit do svého dřívějšího těla? Všechno je to jen otázka načasování," pravil Odin. „A tenhle mír je pro nás důležitý." Tady nešlo jen o pohodlí jejich dětí, ale o blahobyt jejich země. Ani pro Odina to nebylo jednoduché rozhodnutí, i když se snažil, aby to tak vypadalo.

„Je jen jedna věc, která by ho dokázala udržet v určité formě," obrátila Frigga. Nemínila se hádat, chtěla, aby Odin přijal její názor jiným způsobem.

„A to?"

„Zamilovat se," konstatovala Frigga.

Odin přemýšlel. „To je nebezpečné. Potřebujeme, aby se Thor s Loki dali dohromady a ne, že budeme shánět nějaké jiné nápadníky."

„Neříkám, že bychom měli shánět jiné nápadníky. Potřebujeme, aby Loki s Thorem spolu trávili více času," odkryla Frigga svůj plán.

„Jak mohou spolu trávit ještě více času, než už spolu tráví?" Odin neměl ponětí, kam Frigga mířila.

„Loki poslední dobou hodně trénuje. A dokáže se velmi dobře ubránit. Co kdybychom je poslali na nějaké společné výpravy?" Frigga vyslovila, co měla na mysli.

„Nemůžu přece dívku poslat na taková místa, kam se dostává Thor. Mohlo by jí to stát život. To nemůžu dovolit," namítal Odin, ale viditelně nad tím vším přemýšlel.

„Jak jsem řekla, Loki je velmi schopná bojovnice. A Thor by v životě nedovolil, aby se jí něco stalo," pokud by nebyl pohlcen rykem boje.

„To by je mohlo dát dohromady," přitakal Odin. A vzpomínal na silné a nezapomenutelné momenty, které zažil během let strávených ve válce, a na pevná přátelství, která se formovala na bojišti. Frigga se usmála.

„Ale pošlu ji s nimi, jen když jejich výprava bude bezpečná," dodal Odin.

„Jinak bych to ani nechtěla," Frigga se mírně uklonila a po dnech hádek se konečně mohla radovat z vítězství. Jediné, čeho mohli společnými výpravami dosáhnout, bylo upevnění sourozeneckého pouta mezi Thorem a Loki. A to právě teď nutně potřebovali.

Fandral se plahočil prázdnými chodbami paláce. Mračil se, nic z toho nebylo správné. Prošel kolem napůl otevřených dveří a za nimi uslyšel hlas vládnoucího páru. „Je pro nás až příliš důležitá," dokončila svou řeč paní Frigga.

„A hlavně jejich svazek je pro nás zvlášť důležitý," přitakal Všeotec.

Fandral se opatrně přiblížil ke dveřím, aby zjistil víc.

„Nemohl jsem mít tenkrát šťastnější ruku," Odin se pochválil. Od cizího by se chvály těžko dočkal. Frigga se chystala něco říct.

„Fandrale! Jsi to ty?" zaburácel za ním radostný hlas a Fandral se leknutím vypjal. Otočil se a hned ho Thor držel za ramena a v obličeji celý zářil. „Hledám tě po všech čertech a ty se klidně objevíš tady v paláci."

„Uh, zdravím tě, Thore," Fandral byl stále zaskočený.

„Musíš mi hned povědět, co jsi celou tu dobu, co jsi byl pryč, dělal. Nikde jsme tě nemohli najít," vzal Fandrala kolem krku a odváděl si ho pryč, aby jim při tom vyprávění nevyschlo v ústech.


	14. Chapter 14

Frigga se sešla s nicnetušící Loki a chytla ji za paži. „Připravena?" zeptala se Frigga.

Loki se na ni zmateně podívala.

„Buď v klidu. Na nic se zbytečně neptej a hlavně neodporuj," radila jí Frigga. Vešly spolu do sálu, kde už na ně čekal Odin na svém zlatém trůně a skupina bojovníků. Čím se ženy dostávaly blíže, tím je Loki dokázala lépe rozeznat. Thor, Sif, Volstagg, Hogun a Fandral. Pokradmu se na ni podíval, pořád byl mírně zmatený. Hned se však pohledem vrátil k Odinovi, snažil se zakrýt fakt, že se na ni podíval. To byla novinka.

Frigga s Loki se postavily do stejné vzdálenosti, v jaké byli svolaní válečníci. Odin začal: „Jistě by vás zajímalo, proč jsem vás sem zavolal." Podíval se po svých věrných posluchačích. „Pamatujete si na noční hon na surdin? Protože to vypadá, že se vám ji sice podařilo chytit, ale ještě předtím stihla vyvést mladé, a teď se potýkáme s ještě většími ztrátami než předtím."

Loki se podívala na Friggu. Odin jí chtěl jistě ukázat, proč není dobré chránit zvířata, která jejich království akorát škodí. Jako by to už minule neslyšela. „A proto, aby Loki pochopila, jak zvířata jako surdin ubližují našim poddaným a tím i naší říši, posílám ji s vámi." Přesně, tohle Loki čekala. Ale matka přece nedovolí, aby s nimi šla. Nebo o tom všem už věděla a souhlasí s otcem. Loki se cítila oklamána.

„Ale to není možné," ozval se Thor. Stejně zaskočený jako Loki. „Vždyť jako dívka není schopná nám na výpravě stačit," vyslovil výrok, který mu od začátku proměny vtloukali jeho rodiče do hlavy. Loki už nepatřila na bojiště, a kdyby se tak stalo, Thor měl za úkol ji chránit. Jak se na bratra slušelo. Přesto si vysloužil od Sif úder do žeber.

Matka se k němu otočila: „Loki v poslední době hodně trénovala. Jsem si naprosto jistá, že vám nebude přítěží. A mohla by vám v mnohém pomoci."

Thor se obrátil k Odinovi, který zůstal stoicky klidný. „Své rozhodnutí nezměním. A vždyť jde jen o hon na hloupé zvíře." Shodil Odin celou výpravu.

Loki podrážděně vydechla. Hloupé zvíře to rozhodně nebylo. Jistě mělo víc mozkových buněk než někteří jejich vlastní vojáci. Třeba Volstagg. Měl rozumu asi tolik jako midgardský neandrtálec.

A surdin nezhloupne jen proto, že si to Všeotec přeje. Jejich výprava bude trvat velmi dlouho. Na čele se jí vytvořily vrásky: „Jestli bych se mohla na něco zeptat, otče? O jakém počtu škodných se tu vůbec bavíme?"

„Předpokládá se, že jich bude půltuctu," pronesl Odin jako nic.

„Hm," Loki to neviděla nijak růžově. Ostatním spadla brada.

„Budeme potřebovat každou ruku," Thor se podíval směrem ke svému sourozenci. Loki se na něho šibalsky usmála. „Jako za starých časů, Loki." Loki přikývla.

„Co nejdříve se vydáme na cestu," pronesl Thor k Odinovi. „Přeji vám šťastnou cestu," Odin jim požehnal a skupina vyrazila.


	15. Chapter 15

Skupina vyslaná samotným Všeotcem zachránit lid Asgardu od vyhladovění se usadila na suché pláni. V kruhu se snažili přijít s plánem, jak zbavit zemi zamoření škodnými hlodavci. Thor držel v ruce suchou větvičku a kreslil do písku celou nadcházející situaci: „Podle zdejších vesničanů se hlodavci nacházejí tady na tom poli," ukázal na několik sáhů vzdálenou krajinu. „Rozdělíme se do dvojic a obklíčíme je. Postupně budeme zužovat perimetr, až nebudou mít kam utéct. A do večera jsme doma," Thor si vítězně založil ruce.

Loki si prohlédla plán a pak se s hodnotícím pohledem podívala na Thora. „To nemůže vyjít." Všichni čekali, co bude následovat, ale Loki nic dalšího neřekla. Jen se sourozenci propichovali pohledy.

Thor prohrál: „Proč by to nemělo vyjít?"

„To je velmi jednoduché. Je nás šest, i kdyby se nám povedlo obklíčit surdiny, stejně nám utečou jedinou únikovou cestou, kterou jim necháme. Protože nás je na tvoji taktiku žalostně málo," řekla Loki naprosto klidně.

„A co navrhuješ ty, bratře?" Thor se naprosto vážně zeptal.

A pak si nemá připadat, že z ní nikdy žena nebude. Loki přimhouřila oči a bez mrknutí prohlásila: „Pokud chceš být do večera doma, pak bych vás mohla proměnit v alfheimské lišky a během chvíle, bychom byli hotovi." Většina lidí na ni pohlédla s děsem.

„To jsou nějaké ženské nálady?" zarazil se Volstagg.

Sif se okamžitě ohradila: „No dovol?!"

„Ať je v jakékoliv formě, tak je pořád stejný slizký had," zavrčel Hogun.

„Takhle se o mé rodině nikdo vyjadřovat nebude," varoval ho Thor.

Loki se obrátila k sourozenci: „Já se umím bránit sama." Pak se dlouze podívala na Hoguna: „Chceš proměnit v hada, Hogune?"

„Loki!" Thor ji vlídně pokáral.

„Kde máme jistotu, že nás proměníš zpátky?" ozval se znovu Volstagg.

„K čemu by mi to bylo? Kdybych se chtěla bavit, proměnila bych vás v žáby." Tím však nikoho neuklidnila. Hlasy se znovu rozmohly v plné míře.

„Dost!" zaburácel Thor a všichni ztichli. „Já tu velím, a proto uděláme to, co řeknu já. Rozdělíme se do dvojic a obklíčíme pole. Je to všem jasné?" Výprava se varovně dívala na Loki, která tiše přikývla. Uvnitř však doutnala rozhořčením.

Volstagg chtěl ještě chvíli odpočívat, proto rozevřel nové téma hovoru, od kterého si hodně sliboval. „Fandrale, ještě jsi nám neřekl, co jsi dělal, když jsi nám zmizel."

Thor samozřejmě přitakal: „Pověz nám o tom. Nestyď se."

Fandral se nervózně podíval po Loki a následně i na své přátele. „Už jsem vám řekl, že si nic z toho, co se mi stalo, nepamatuju."

„Přestaň se ostýchat a nešetři nás," vyzval ho znovu Thor.

„Neměli bychom se teda rozdělit do dvojic?" řekla nevrle Loki. Každý se bezděky podíval na svého obvyklého společníka.

„A kdo teď chce na hlodavce, co Loki?" šťouchl ji vesele Thor.

„Já půjdu s Loki," ozval se Fandral.

„To říkáš jen proto, že se nás chceš zbavit," prohlásil Volstagg. Přesto se nikdo jiný neměl k vytvoření dvojice s Loki. Sif měla Thora jistého a Hogun s Volstaggem tvořili druhý nerozlučný tým.

Thor však zamyšleně vstal a pokynul Loki, aby šla s ním. Zastavili se v takové vzdálenosti, aby nebyli na doslech a oba se ještě jednou podívali k svým souputníkům.

„Co mi chceš, Thore?" Loki mu věnovala nečitelný pohled.

„Nemusíš jít s Fandralem, pokud nechceš. Půjdeš se mnou a se Sif. Ať si jde klidně sám. Vždyť víš, jaký je."

„Já jsem myslela, že jsme si tímhle už jednou prošli… Ty máš o mě strach? Tak to by mě v životě nenapadlo," zasmála se Loki.

„Jsem tvůj bratr. Samozřejmě, že mám o tebe starost," Thor si zkřížil ruce na hrudníku.

„Tak to vůbec nemusíš. Rozhodně nebudu někde tobě a Sif dělat garde. A i když si to nemyslíš, tak se dokážu ubránit sama."

Thor si jen odfrkl a odvrátil od sestry pohled. Proto Loki pokračovala: „A kdyby si něco zkusil, tak ho proměním v alfheimskou lišku. Chytí nám všechny hlodavce a budu mít od něho na chvíli pokoj. Dvě mouchy jednou ranou," Loki se uličnicky usmála. Až to Thora zahřálo u srdce. Jeho bratr tam pořád někde uvnitř byl.

„Dobrá, tak se vydáme na cestu," zavelel Thor.


	16. Chapter 16

Loki ležela ve vysoké trávě. S rukama za hlavou hleděla k nebi. Po celý týden se snažili polapit surdiny, ale žádný úspěch je zatím nepotkal. Loki už docházela síla k předstírání, že jejich plán potřeboval jen ještě trochu víc času.

Fandral ji tiše pozoroval. Viděl, jak Loki usilovně přemýšlí. Nechtěl ji v její činnosti vyrušit, ale už prostě nedokázal vydržet se jen tak dívat. I když měl mimořádný výhled. Utrhl stéblo trávy. Jejím hrotem obkreslil konturu dívčí paže. Ani to s ní nehnulo. Přes hedvábné rukávy její košile to popravdě nemohla ani cítit.

Fandral se přisunul blíž. Loki nehla ani brvou. Zvedl stéblo nad její obličej a přes střed čela, přes profil jejího nosu, se dostal až k jejím plným rudým rtům. Fandral se přiblížil ještě o kousek blíž.

„Vím, o co se snažíš," prohlásila Loki a podívala se na něho neúprosným zeleným pohledem.

„A ty bys nechtěla navázat na to, kde jsme minule skončili?" Fandral zkusil svoje štěstí a pro jistotu ji ještě věnoval okouzlující úsměv. To Loki okamžitě znechutilo a odvrátila se od něho.

„Po tom, co jsme si spolu prožili, mě vážně překvapuje, že to ještě zkoušíš."

„Promiň, už mi tahle výprava leze krkem. Potřebuju, aby se něco honem rychle začalo dít, jinak se zblázním," zalehl Fandral beznadějně vedle Loki.

„Tak tohle se rozhodně dít nebude. Rozhodně ne do té doby, dokud je možnost, že by nám to oběma zničilo život."

Fandral ucítil šanci a tak se jí hned chytil: „Znám jednoho člověka na Midgardu. Myslím, že se jmenuje Giacomo-"

„To ho znáš asi hodně dobře, když si _myslíš_, že se nějak jmenuje," dloubla si Loki.

Fandral bez mrknutí pokračoval: „A ten zná způsob, jak si udělat hezký večer a zároveň ochránit dívku před hanbou." Muž teď celý napjatý očekával odpověď své společnice.

„To já taky jeden způsob znám. Strávit večer s knížkou."

Fandral se zoufale svalil ze svého pololehu polosedu do trávy. „Ty víš, jak to myslím."

„Ano, to vím, ale pochybuji, že to co platí u lidí, by platilo i na nás."

„To jsou jen výmluvy. Já do tebe vidím. Ty máš strach," vycházel Fandral ze svých zkušeností. „Ale to je úplně normální, když to má být pro tebe poprvé. Ale se mnou se nemusíš ničeho bát. Nebyla bys moje první panna. Umím být šetrný. A nedělal bych nic, co bys ty sama nechtěla."

Loki si znechuceně poodsedla. „Víš, že už jsi jen takhle malý kousek od toho, abych tě proměnila v lišku?"

„To bys neudělala. Nejsme tu sami, jak bys to vysvětlila ostatním?" Fandral věřil ve své bezpečí.

„Nemusela bych nic vysvětlovat. Thor mi to dovolil," řekla Loki pyšně a výhružně se nechala zalít zeleným světlem magie.

„Proč? Vždyť jsme přátelé?"

„Ale my jsme sourozenci," Loki věděla, že i přes to, že Thor byl občas dost natvrdlý a neomalený, pořád to byl její bratr a mohla se na něho v nejtěžších situacích obrátit. Stejně tak jako on mohl hledat pomoc u ní, pokud by nějakou potřeboval.

„Dobře, vyhrálas. Ale kdyby sis to rozmyslela, klidně za mnou přijď," nabídl jí Fandral.

„Samozřejmě. Přijdu za tebou, až zas budu ve svém pravém těle," Loki čekala na Fandralův znechucený úšklebek, který ale nepřišel. „Klidně."

Nakonec to byla Loki, která byla zděšená. „To myslíš vážně?"

Fandral přikývl a ještě jedním okem mrkl na Loki. Ta okamžitě vstala z vysoké trávy a snažila se jejich rozhovor vymazat z hlavy. „Kam jdeš?" zavolal za ní Fandral.

„Jdu si promluvit s matkou," odpověděla Loki a přidala do kroku, aby byla mimo dosah jakéhokoliv živého tvora a obzvláště muže. Myslí snad Loki celou dobu jen na jednu věc? To asi těžko.


	17. Chapter 17

Frigga jako královna a Všematka nesměla ani v nejmenším zanedbávat své povinnosti a zvláště si je uvědomovala, pokud se pojily s něčím příjemným, jako byla návštěva Vanaheimu. Její rodná země ji přijala s otevřenou náručí jako vždy.

Přivítala se se svým bratrancem, kterého znala od jeho tří let a teď vládl Vanaheimu. Tolik se změnil, ale pořád v něm viděla toho malého chlapce ušpiněného od bláta. „Rád tě u nás opět vítám, Friggo." Zvolal s upřímností v hlase. Přistoupil k ní a zdvořile se poklonil. „Škoda jen, že k nám nezavítáš častěji. Tolik nám tu všem chybíš."

„Chybím vám právě proto, že tu nejsem často. Jinak byste mě milerádi odeslali zpět, odkud jsem přišla. Žádný král nemá rád, pokud se jeho lid klaní jiným vládcům," promluvila Frigga s lehkým úsměvem na tváři.

„Nechme toho. Na oficiality mě moc neužije, když jsem v přítomnosti své rodiny. Jak se vede rodině na Asgardu? Co chlapci? Určitě z nich jsou už dospělí a neohrožení muži. Tak podobní svému otci," král Vánů zavedl Friggu do bujné zelené zahrady.

„Chlapci rostou jako z vody. Thor, náš starší, se již stal prvním velitelem asgardských vojsk. Je celý po svém otci," usmála se Frigga při vzpomínce na mladého Odina, který šel do všeho po hlavě. Přemýšlet se naučil až s věkem. Skutečného rozumu se mu dostalo vlastně až ve chvíli, kdy ztratil oko.

„A co ten mladší? Loki? Když jste tu byli naposledy, velmi mi tě připomínal, až na ty jeho havraní vlasy. Doufám, že aspoň v něm zbylo něco z tvé povahy, i když je bujará asgardská krev přinejmenším nepotlačitelná," vánský král měl v oblibě svůj klidný lid před asgardskou neohrožeností a nesnažil se to nijak zakrývat.

„Loki je velmi citlivé dítě." Frigga by ho nejradši chtěla ochránit před vším, co by ho mohlo jen trochu ohrozit. Pro Lokiho v jakékoliv podobě byla každá jeho sebemenší chyba přetvořena v osobní selhání. Viděla to v jeho očích, v jeho postoji, v jeho tichých slovech. Věděla však, že ho nebude moct ochránit před vším, co ho v životě čekalo a hlavně před sebou samým. Jen si přála, aby setkání s jeho skutečným já ještě nějaký ten rok počkalo.

„Jak si rozumí se svým otcem?" Ván měl strach, že Všeotcova horká krev nepřijme chlapce, který neodpovídá asgardským standardům. „Můj vlastní syn mi občas také dokáže dost pocuchat nervy. Ale bez něho bych byl jako tělo bez duše."

„Odin ušel velmi dlouhou cestu od té doby, co jsme byli požehnáni našimi dětmi. Má ho rád, jen mu to nedává najevo tak, jak by Loki potřeboval." Frigga cítila, že její muž vnímá Lokiho více než jen jako uneseného jotunského následníka trůnu. Za ty roky, co byl u nich, ho přijal Odin za vlastního, i když se teď snažil nesmyslně přivést do jejich rodiny opět politická řešení. Jak to Frigga nesnášela. „A co tvůj syn? Tak dlouho jsem ho neviděla," Frigga nenápadně obrátila směr rozhovoru.

„To je asi tím, že Akin tráví většinu svého času zavřený mezi knihami. Prý čím bude mít více znalostí, tím bude lepší král. Já to chápu. Taky nejsem žádný ignorant, ale čeho je moc, je zkrátka moc. Tímhle způsobem se o něm ani nikdo nedozví, a až zemřu tak na trůn dosadí jednoho z mých bratrů, protože všichni dávno zapomenou, že můj jediný syn žije mezi knihami." Postěžoval si král. „Třeba ho přemluvím k tomu, aby se k nám večer připojil."

„To by bylo bezvadné," přitakala Frigga. „Ráda bych se s ním setkala. Loki také dokáže strávit hodiny mezi knihami. Mohli by si rozumět." Frigga v zamyšlení odvrátila pohled od svého příbuzného. Blížila se doba, kdy se běžně spojovali s Loki. Frigga byla na vážkách, jestli se uchýlit do soukromí, nebo nechat bratrance, aby byl svědkem jejich rozhovoru. Frigga vyčkávala.

Během chvíle se před ní objevila zelená záře a za ní projekce její ratolesti. „Zdravím tě, matko. Myslí všichni muži jen na to jedno?" zeptala se rozhořčeně Loki.

Ván se zaraženě díval na obraz před sebou. Frigga se jen usmála nad mladickými starostmi. „Když vidí pěknou dívku, tak ani na nic jiného myslet nedokážou."

„Takže to mám brát jako kompliment? Omlouvám se za své chování, ale už bych potřebovala alespoň trochu intelektuální konverzaci. Doufám, že tě neruším," Loki se postupně uklidňovala.

„Nijak nerušíš. Dnes jsem jela na návštěvu do Vanaheimu. Strýce si jistě pamatuješ," Frigga přivedla pozornost na muže, který se po celou dobu snažil skrýt.

Loki si teprve teď uvědomila jeho přítomnost a celá zrudla. „Omlouvám se. Já. Já jsem na to úplně zapomněla, jinak bych se dnes s tebou nespojila. Moc se omlouvám." Loki chtěla okamžitě zmizet.

„Loki, počkej," zarazila ji matka. „Můžeš nám alespoň ve zkratce říct, jak jste pokročili s vaší výpravou?"

Ván vytřeštil oči. Děsila ho představa pokračujícího rozhovoru. Ne pro neočekávanou změnu pohlaví Friggina dítěte, to ještě dokázal pochopit. Když byl ještě dospívajícím chlapcem a ne králem jedné říše, jeho kamarád prošel stejnou proměnou. Oproti Lokimu byl ale jeho přítel před svou transformací o mnoho větší a modrý. Král se spíš obával, aby neznepokojoval Loki ještě víc v tak intimním hovoru se svou matkou.

Loki se nervózně dívala všude okolo jen ne na osoby proti ní. „Hm. Je to pořád stejné. Už mě nebaví Thorovi pořád opakovat, že jeho plán je k ničemu. Za tu dobu mu to mohlo samotnému dávno dojít. Pokud však se ani dnes nic nestane, zítra ráno zakročím."

Král se na ni s obdivem podíval. „Celá ty, když jsi byla v jejím věku, Friggo."

Frigga byla za tu podobnost vděčná. „Takže se co nevidět máme těšit na váš návrat?" konstatovala.

„Ano, matko. Už se těším, až se znovu shledáme. Jen mi je líto těch hlodavců. Moc ráda jsem se s vámi opět setkala, strýčku. A omlouvám se za svůj počáteční výlev," Loki se stále cítila trapně.

„To je úplně v pořádku. Bylo mi potěšením tě znovu vidět, Loki," prohlásil a mírně se uklonil.

„Opatruj se," řekla Frigga a projekce se zrušila.

„Ty liško podšitá," neodpustil si Ván. Frigga se jen šibalsky usmívala. „Myslím, že jsi měla prve pravdu. Opravdu by se měli setkat."


	18. Chapter 18

„Heimdalle, otevři Bifrost!" zvolal Thor a rázem se celá výprava usazená na koních přesunula v záři duhy na Asgard. Heimdall stál nehybně jako skála a se svým vidoucím pohledem si přeměřoval Loki, se kterou v tuto chvíli nikdo nechtěl promluvit. Loki všechny probodávala pohledem, ale nikdo jí nevěnoval sebemenší pozornost. Kromě Heimdalla. „Já jsem to viděl," prohlásil jejím směrem, jako kdyby byla nějaké tříleté dítě.

„Samozřejmě," Loki si nemohla odpustit. Pevně sevřela v rukou otěže a vyjela co nejrychleji směrem k paláci. Přesto že ji poháněly všechny její temné myšlenky, křivdy a zlost, musel být Thor stejně rychlejší. Jak to nesnášela. Aspoň jednou v životě se chtěla cítit jako vítěz.

„Ještě se hněváš?" zeptal se Thor, když srovnal klus svého koně s jejím. Hněvá? Všichni jsou na ni naštvaní za to, že je zbavila těch otravných hlodavců, kteří nebyli tak hloupý, aby se nechali jen tak chytit, když se jim řekne. Nemluví s ní, protože se mohli opět vrátit domů. A to je ani neproměnila v šelmy. Nikomu se nic nestalo, kromě těch nebohých zvířat a stejně ji všichni akorát kritizovali.

Chtěla se co nejrychleji dostat do svého pokoje a zavřít se tam. Být konečně sama. Daleko od těch hlupáků, kteří ani nedokáží poděkovat za pomoc, když se jim jedné dostane. Už měla dost všech, co se jen donekonečna ohánějí zbraněmi.

„Dej mi pokoj," zvolala se sevřeným hrdlem. Thor však jako velký bratr přiklusal ještě blíž, až se těsně dotýkali. Thorovo chování nebylo zrovna bezpečné. Kdykoliv by mohl jeden z jejich koní klopýtnout a strhnout s sebou i druhého do hluboké propasti pod duhovým mostem. A pak udělala Loki něco, co by v životě neprovedla, kdyby byla při smyslech.

Ve chvíli, kdy se jí chtěl bratr dotknout, zmizela. Kůň naštěstí běžel sám naučenou trasou, jinak by mohlo dojít k velkému neštěstí.

Thor, Sif a válečnická trojka sesedli z koní. Na jednotlivé oře už čekali čeledíni, kteří je vzali za ohlávky a odvedli do stájí.

Skupina bojovníků se vydala městem za bouřlivého vítání. Asgardem se nesla velká sláva. Celá říše přišla poděkovat statečným zachráncům. Teď opět mohl Asgard žít v klidu a míru bez starostí o holé životy.

Loki pozorovala všeobecné veselí z okna svého pokoje. Cítila hlubokou nespravedlnost a srdcervoucí smutek. Jí nikdo nikdy neřekne ani slovo díku. A přitom to ona zbavila zemědělce škodné. Thor se svými přáteli byli schopni přijít jen s naprosto nesmyslnou taktikou, která je stála týden úplně nesmyslně stráveného času.

Loki stačilo jen pár hodin. Nejdříve nastražila pasti po celé délce jedné strany pole. Postavila se na druhý konec a kouzlem zapálila pole. Hlodavci a další větší zvěř se hnala předpokládaným směrem a jediné, co jim zbylo, tak počkat, až se do pastí dostane všech šest hledaných surdin.

Hrdinové se dostali do paláce. V tuto chvíli už muselo být rodičům jasné, co se stalo. Ale samozřejmě že jim to Thor nebo Heimdall ochotně zopakují.

Jistě, že nikdo nepochopil, že oheň byl jen iluzí a válečnická trojka se se vší vervou snažila uhasit neexistující požár, který zmizel stejně rychle, jak se objevil a to pouhým gestem ruky.

A čeho se jí za její zákrok dostalo? Jen výtek.

Už to bylo tady. Po dveřích se do jejího pokoje rozneslo ťukání. „Můžu dál?" ozval se matčin hlas. „Thor mi všechno řekl."

Jako by to nevěděla.

Loki se vzdálila od okna a otevřela dveře, v nichž stála její matka a za ní strýc se starostlivým výrazem. Do pokoje vešla jen Frigga a zavřela za sebou. „Víš, že jsi nemusela takhle bez ničeho zmizet. Neudělala jsi nic špatně." Heimdallův výraz říkal něco jiného. Loki se od matky odvrátila. „Překvapila jsi je. To je vše. Příště, až se společně vydáte na cesty, měla bys jim předem říct, co se chystáš udělat."

„Jenže oni mě neposlouchají. Nikdo z nich mě nebere vážně. Nikdo," Loki byla v koncích. „Berou mě jen jako přítěž."

„I Thor?" Frigga chtěla vnést trochu světla do dceřiny situace.

„Thor ne," řekla Loki ve spěchu, snad aby neuvedla Thora do obtíží, kdyby matka pojala podezření, že jí ublížil.

„Půjdeš teď se mnou mezi ostatní? Uspořádali jsme menší oslavu na počest vaší úspěšné výpravy," Frigga se usmála. Loki však strnula uprostřed pohybu při vzpomínce na varovné pohledy jejích společníků.

„Já tam nemůžu," řekla Loki. Matka se na ni zamračila. Loki se na ní podívala s úpěnlivým pohledem.

„Ne, takhle tam vážně jít nemůžeš." Loki se na chvíli ulevilo, pak však matka pokračovala. „Opláchni si obličej a vezmi si jiné šaty. Chtěla bych, aby ses viděla se svým strýcem. A tentokrát naživo," prohlásila matka a Loki přikývla. Pokud bude alespoň po část večera ve společnosti svého strýce, nebude mít tolik času nad deptáním se minulostí. Rázem se jí vrátil poslední trapný zážitek, který měla spojený se strýcovou přítomností. Dnešní večer bude utrpením.

„Počkám venku."

LL

Tato fanfikce měla být dokončena k začátku září, kdy má vyjít kniha autorky Mackenzi Lee Loki: Where the Mischief Lies, která popisuje osudy Lokiho - jeho komiksové předlohy - jako genderfluid pansexuála, což je stejný směr, kterým se ubírá i mé vyprávění. Avšak Cesta k sobě bude mít ještě tři až čtyři kapitoly. Čtvrtá kapitola je více méně navíc a pošlu ji, pokud o ni bude zájem (podle komentářů nebo soukromých zpráv). Ať se vám příběh líbí a užijte si víkend.

A ještě si vám dovolím upozornit na nově vycházející komiks Loki. Už jsou na světě dva díly a rozhodně tím Lokiho příběh nekončí.


	19. Chapter 19

Loki už přichystaná a s řádnou dávkou odvahy otevřela dveře a s plachým pohledem se podívala na dospělé Vány. Oba se na ni usmívali stejným způsobem. Byli si tak podobní. Strýc jí nabídl rámě a z druhé strany se postavila její matka. Loki se cítila v takovém bezpečí, jaké zrovna potřebovala. Nevnímala nikoho jiného než svoji matku a strýce.

„Když jsem tě viděl naposledy, tak jsi byla takhle maličká," strýc nastavil ruku těsně nad zem. Loki se pousmála, takhle malá nikdy nebyla. A rozhodně ne ve chvíli, kdy se viděli se strýcem naposledy, protože si na něho matně pamatovala. „Vyrostla z tebe krásná mladá dáma," zalichotil jí strýc.

Loki se polekaně podívala na matku. Frigga pochopila: „To se snažíme ještě dořešit."

Strýc pokýval hlavou. „Víš, mám jednoho kamaráda, který si při svém dospívání prošel tím stejným, co ty. Vůbec jsem mu to nezáviděl. Je to těžký úděl."

„Kdo je ten kamarád?" Loki zajímalo, kdo sdílel stejný osud jako ona.

Frigga vrhla varovný pohled směrem ke svému bratranci. Samozřejmě mu nemusela připomínat, že na Asgardu se o Mrazivých obrech nemluví, tady nebyl doma. Jak byl rád, že byl Ván. „Gervel Chrabrý. Dnes je z něho jeden z nejslavnějších bojovníků Vanaheimu." Loki se snažila vzpomenout, ale to jméno jí nic neříkalo.

„Nikdy jsi o něm neslyšela, že?" zeptal se s úsměvem strýc.

„Odpusť mi, ale to jméno mi nic neříká."

„To je tím, že Vanaheim je znám svým mírovým vystupováním. Jednou tě s ním třeba seznámím, pokud se za námi někdy vydáš. Frigga by jistě uvítala nějaké drobné rozptýlení, než aby se musela se mnou pořád jen bavit o nudných rodinných záležitostech," mrkl strýc.

„Nedokážu si představit, že by vaše setkání mohla být nudná," pronesla Loki.

Strýc se srdečně zasmál.

Matka se naklonila k Loki: „Ten by se nedokázal nudit, ani kdyby chtěl." Loki se také zasmála. Strýcův smích byl nakažlivý.

Konečně se dostali do sálu. Loki se snažila nasadit nepřístupný výraz a ze všech sil ignorovala kohokoliv z její bývalé výpravy. Matka ani strýc ji naštěstí neměli v úmyslu opustit. Vedli ji sálem. Strýc jí pomalu kouzelnickým trikem podal pohár plný vína. Loki si okamžitě přihnula z nabídnutého poháru, jen aby spustila z očí Amoru, která ji celou dobu hněvivě pozorovala. Měli mezi sebou přinejmenším složitý vztah, jenž se nijak nevyřešil ve chvíli, kdy se z Loki stala žena. Byla tu obecně spousta osob, kterým by se nejradši vyhnula.

„Pij pomalu," varovala ji matka a příbuznému věnovala podmračený pohled.

Dovedli ji až do tiché části místnosti. A v tu chvíli to Loki došlo. Přibližovali se k siluetě zlatovlasého muže. Stál tam mírně zhroucený na zábradlí, otočený zády k celému dění v sále a namísto toho, aby se bavil se společností, pozoroval oblohu.

„Chtěl bych tě seznámit se svým synem," pronesl strýc. „Je tak nemotorný, že by si tě těžko sám všiml. Tebe nebo kohokoliv jiného. Vzal jsem ho s sebou, aby se aspoň tady s někým seznámil, a on jen celou dobu civí na nebe," zlobil se strýc.

„Akine, aspoň mě bys mohl věnovat pozornost," Ván poklepal svému synu na rameno. Loki se vyděšeně dívala na matku, ta jí však věnovala uklidňující úsměv. To Loki nijak nepomohlo. Tohle nebezpečně vypadalo jako namlouvání. Loki nebyla připravená.

„Už sis tady na Asgardu našel nějaké přátele, Akine?" otec se stále snažil upoutat synovu pozornost.

„Ne, otče," odpověděl Akin a stále se neodpoutal od hvězdné oblohy.

„V tom případě se seznam s princeznou Loki, dcerou Odina Všeotce a Friggy, naší sestřenky a blízké přítelkyně," představil ji svému synovi.

Na tento povel se konečně Akin otočil a mírně předklonil. Díval se Loki do očí a čekal, až bude požádán, aby se mohl narovnat a znovu se věnovat Asgardské obloze. Jeho oči Loki upoutaly. Nebyly modré ani šedé a už vůbec ne hnědé. Měly v sobě hvězdy a galaxie. Byl v nich vykreslen počátek vesmíru. Všechno kromě nich přestalo okamžitě existovat.

„Už se můžeš narovnat, chlapče," vyzvala ho Frigga. On se však nepohnul a čekal, až Loki promluví. Strýc naznačil Frizze, jak se věci v Akinově hlavě mají a odešli.

„Proč pozoruješ naši oblohu?" zeptala se Loki.

Akin to vzal jako signál pro vzpřímení a opřel se opět o zábradlí. „Máte tu jiná souhvězdí, než jsou u nás." Odpověděl do zad.

Loki si stoupla vedle něho a položila sklenici vína na rám zábradlí. „To je jasné, když jsi z jiné říše," konstatovala.

„Pravda. Ale i přesto nepřestávají být tyto konstelace fascinující," usmál se na oblohu.

„Jestli chceš, můžu ti půjčit knihu o hvězdopravectví," nabídla se Loki. Přinesla by mu ji a pak by se mohla vrátit do svého pokoje.

„Půjčit," zopakoval tiše Akin. Po chvíli se na ni podíval. Jeho oči měly opět ten stejný efekt, jako když se na ni podíval poprvé. A přesto v nich viděla ještě něco víc. Viděla v nich mladou krásnou ženu, jistou ve svých znalostech. Svůj vlastní odraz. „To znamená, že je znáš?"

„Souhvězdí? Ano. Sice ne všechny, ale většinu ano," přitakala Loki.

„Poté bys mě mohla zaučit ty sama," usmál se na ni a obrátil se zpátky ke hvězdám.

„Jak myslíš," Loki se napila vína a začala s výkladem.

Frigga se spokojeně podívala na bratránka, který jí opětoval stejný pohled. „Co to má znamenat?" Odin se díval zneklidněně z jednoho na druhého.

„Co máš na mysli, drahý? Naše dítě se konečně po dlouhé době baví způsobem sobě vlastním," řekla Frigga, ale její hlas nezněl upřímně ani jí samotné.

„Všiml jsem si, jak jste se vy dva na sebe podívali. Nesnaž se mi odporovat. Něco máte za lubem," Odin věděl své.

„Chtěli jsme, aby se naše děti spřátelily. Oba prahnou po znalostech a trocha vzájemné společnosti jim neublíží. Můj syn je naprosto nemotorný, co se týká navázání kontaktů s lidmi. Potřebuje živé přátele jako sůl," přidal vanaheimský král a nesnažil se ve svém otcovském proslovu skončit. Odin mu okamžitě přestal věnovat pozornost. Celý večer mluvil Ván jen o svém synovi a i na Všeotce bylo těch informací přespříliš.


	20. Chapter 20

Všichni už dávno opustili sál nebo znaveně usnuli po stolech popřípadě pod nimi a Loki s Akinem se stále věnovali obloze, která postupně měnila barvy, záře hvězd bledla a dvojice sluncí Asgardu se pozvolna dostávala nad obzor.

Akinova pozornost se slábnoucím světlem hvězd se přesouvala k bledé tváři jeho příbuzné. Díval se, jak se první denní paprsky dotýkají její tváře. Dobře věděl, že ona je v tuto chvíli ještě nevnímá. Poslouchal její melodický alt. Do vlasů se jí opřel jemný vítr, který jí pocuchal precisně upravené prameny. Ani si neuvědomil, co dělá a vzal neposlušný pramen do svých rukou a vrátil ho na původní místo. Měla tak hebké vlasy. Jeho byly tvrdé jako obilné strniště. Hřbetem jednoho prstu se omylem dotkl její tváře, když manipuloval s jejími vlasy. Svého omylu však nelitoval. Dívce se pootevřela rumělková ústa. Snad to všechno byl jen instinkt, ale jeho ruka sjela níž a propletl prsty s jejími. Tím se dostal o kousek blíž a ještě blíž se jeho rty setkaly s jejími. Chutnala po bílém vínu.

Loki ani nevěděla, že na tento okamžik po celou dobu čekala. Na nejméně očekávaném místě nalezla někoho, kdo jí byl tak podobný. Byl jí roven ve všech ohledech. Byli jako dva odlitky ze stejné látky. A přesto byli rozdílní. Jako dvě strany jedné mince. Ona byla panna a on orel. Žena a muž.

Moment polibku skončil a Akin se trochu zmateně podíval před sebe. Jeho protějšek si prsty překryl šokovaná ústa. Jedno políbení je oba zatratilo.

„Vítr ti zacuchal vlasy," snažil se omluvit Akin své chování. Za jeden večer stihli probrat spoustu nejrůznějších témat od souhvězdí přes ohrožené živočišné druhy a důležitost vzdělání, až se dostali k sobě samým, ale hněval se sám na sebe, že jednal tak unáhleně.

„Promiň," ozval se vedle něho pozměněný hlas. Akin se otočil za zvukem. Místo své vysněné dívky uviděl prince Lokiho. „Za co se mi omlouváš?"

Loki překvapením zvedl jedno obočí a ještě pro jistotu sjel Akina pohledem. „Jsem Loki. Před chvílí jsi mě políbil," vysvětlil prostě. Teď už nemohlo dojít k žádnému omylu.

„To nevysvětluje, proč se mi omlouváš," Akin tomu pořád nerozuměl.

Loki si dal hlavu do dlaní a hlasitě vzdechl, pak se uklidnil. „Zasloužil by sis ženu, která bude skutečná. A to já nejsem. Vidíš? Já jsem měnič."

Akin se podíval znovu k obzoru. „To já taky," prohlásil bez jakékoliv emoce v hlase.

Loki nevěřil tomu, co slyšel. Přistoupil k druhému chlapci blíž. Akin bez ohlédnutí pokračoval: „Tvou situací jsem si sám prošel. Otec o tom naštěstí neví, nechtěl jsem mu přidělávat starosti." Loki mu položil dlaň na rameno a lehce stiskl.

„Má to i svoje výhody. Kdo jiný si může zvolit, kým vlastně chce být?" pousmál se Akin.

„Pokud tě ostatní nepovažují za lháře a podvodníka," tiše přidal Loki. Náhle se však vymanil ze svých vlastních starostí. Jedna otázka mu začala vrtat hlavou. „Jak je možné, že tvůj otec neví, že jsi měnič?"

„Nikdy jsem se před ním nepřeměnil. Nechci, už kvůli mé matce. Otec její smrt hluboce oplakával. Tak jsem využil toho, že otec věří, že se poloviční Mraziví obři nemění."

Takže ten pocit před chvílí, co vnímal po celou dobu s Akinem, byla jen další lež. Jotunové nikdy neznamenali nic dobrého. Jotunové přeci nemohou vyvolávat ve druhých lidech lásku. Pro celou říši to byli jen nemyslící zrůdy. Loki instinktivně ustoupil. Vytřeštil oči. Akina zastudilo místo, z něhož Loki sňal svou dlaň. Otočil se k němu a uviděl v jeho očích děs.

„Ty jsi Mrazivý obr?" zašeptal Loki.

„Ano. A ty snad ne?" Akin se na něho díval, jako by mu viděl až do žaludku.

Loki bez dalšího slova zmizel. Zavřel se ve svém pokoji. Okamžitě se chytil nůžek a ustřihl si pramen vlasů, jehož se dotkl Jotun. Postupně vzala za své celá jeho léta pěstěné dlouhá kštice. Otevřel dveře do šatníku a začal se zbavovat všeho dámského ošacení, které se ve skříni nastřádalo. Následně ze sebe smyl poslední zbytky špíny v dlouhé horké koupeli. Pečlivě se osušil a schoval se pod suché přikrývky své postele.


	21. Chapter 21

„Takové bylo moje první políbení," pravil král Loki a napil se trpkého vína.

Tom se na něho díval. V hlavě víc otázek, než když s vyprávěním začali. „Setkal ses s ním ještě někdy?"

Loki se pousmál nad otázkou, kterou vybral Tom jako první. „Ne. Už jsme se nikdy nepotkali. Když strýc s Akinem odjížděli z Asgardu, neměl jsem dostatek odvahy na to, abych jen opustil svůj vlastní pokoj. Bál jsem se, že ho znovu potkám. Mrazivého obra. Taková ironie." Loki ze sebe vydal krutý smích. „Matka mi jen přišla předat od Akina vzkaz. Stálo v něm, že až budu vědět, kým skutečně jsem, ať se za ním vrátím."

„A co dědeček? Jak zareagoval na to, že ses změnil opět v muže?" Loki by chtěl vidět mocného Odina, jak mu Tom do očí říká dědečku. Nebo Všedědo. To by se staříkovi mohlo líbit. Lokimu tedy určitě.

„O co hůř to vzal jako státník, o to lépe celou situaci zvládl jako otec. V tu chvíli si na něho nemohu stěžovat. Celá rodina mi prokázala obrovskou podporu a porozumění." Překvapivě Thor byl první, který s Lokim přetrpěl jeho zlomené srdce. Nikdy však Thorovi nepřiznal, proč Akina nechal odejít.

„A Fandral?" Tom nechal vyznít jen část svojí další otázky. Loki pochopil. Nebyl přece králem pro nic za nic. „Ne. S Fandralem jsme byli vždy jen přátelé."

Tom se náhle ještě více pohroužil do svých myšlenek. Loki s lehkým úsměvem čekal, až Tom zformuje další dotaz. „Když jste oba Mraziví obři…"

„Poloviční Mraziví obři," opravil ho ihned Loki.

„Poloviční Mraziví obři. To znamená, že já se nemůžu proměnit, když budu se svou dívkou, ne?"

„Přesně tak. Ale jak řekl tvůj otec, nemůžeme si tím být úplně jistí," lehce postrašil svého synovce. „Proto až si budeš vybírat dívku, najdi si takovou, která by tě měla ráda v jakékoliv podobě. Ať už mladé nebo staré, zdravé nebo nemocné, se schopnostmi i bez nich."

Tom se zářivě usmál. Náhle měl Asgard slunce tři. „Díky, strejdo," bezmyšlenkovitě objal svého majestátního strýce a zmizel někde v paláci v úmyslu najít otce. Lokimu ještě na rtech hrál jemný úsměv, když si přilil ze džbánu čirého vína a nechal doušek nápoje převalovat v ústech.

Lokiho z jeho hlubokých myšlenek vyrušilo tiché zaťukání. Bez vyzvání uviděl ve dveřích Tomovu hlavu, jak se snaží nenápadně upoutat strýcův pohled. „Můžu se ještě na něco zeptat?"

„Jen do toho," pobídl ho Loki. Tom se obezřetně ohlédl, vešel do místnosti a zavřel za sebou dveře. Lokimu se nad jeho opatrností nevědomě zvedaly koutky do pobaveného úsměvu.

„Jak vlastně vypadala ta dívka, kterou sis… kvůli které… Vždyť víš." Tom byl v obličeji rudý jak ohnivý obr Muspelheimu. Zatracovaný král Asgardu vstal a přešel mezi nekonečné regály knih, šel dál a dál s Tomem v patách. Dokud nenašel ještě zaprášenější knihu, než byla ta jeho. Na hřbetu měla velmi krátký název psaný v runách, z kterého Tom usoudil, že slovo obsahuje alespoň dvě a. Tak daleko sahala jeho znalost run. Loki listoval, než našel podobiznu štíhlé zlatovlasé dívky s okouzlujícím obličejem a ještě přitažlivějšími křivkami. „V těch knihách jsou i obrázky?" byla Tomova první reakce.

„Tento rukopis by bez nich byl jen poloviční. Tahle žena totiž stále dokáže poplést hlavu jakémukoliv muži, na kterého se jen podívá," popsal prostě svoji dávnou přítelkyni.

„To úplně chápu," přitakal Tom.

„Dávej si na ní pozor, když ji uvidíš," varoval ho zkušený muž.

„Počkej, co tím chceš říct?" zarazil se synovec. „Vždyť jí musí být snad sto let," zhrozil se.

„To bys musel ještě hodně přidat, aby ses dostal k jejímu skutečnému věku. Jen chci říct, že láska kvete v každém věku a obzvláště ta, která je vynucená kouzlem," Loki přitom otočil o pár stránek dál, kde se žena nacházela v pevném náručí mocného Thora.

Tom zbledl při pohledu na svého otce v objetí s jinou ženou, než byla Tomova matka. „Myslím, že jsi splnil tátův úkol. Úplně jsi mi znechutil chození," snažil se rukou zakrýt zamilované oči svého otce.

„Jak jsem mohl vědět, že tě tak rozhodí pár starých mazanic," zasmál se Loki. Zavřel knihu a vrátil ji na polici. „Měl by ses vrátit za Thorem, víš přece, jak nesnáší čekání." To Tom dobře věděl. Kývnutím hlavy se rozloučili a Tom sevřel strýce do jednoho ze svých vřelých objetí.

„Opatruj se, mladý muži."

„Ty taky, strýčku. A ještě jednou děkuju."

**Pozn. Tak tohle je tedy poslední kapitola, kterou přidám k Cestě k sobě. Děkuji všem, kteří si příběh přečetli a líbil se jim. A hlavní dík patří těm, kteří ho podpořili i likem či followem. Všem moc děkuji a opatrujte se ;).**


End file.
